The Jenkins Girl
by RosalindB
Summary: Chet finds himself admiring someone from afar. A twist of fate intervenes.
1. Chapter

**The Jenkins Girl**

**By RosalindB April 2011**

**No copyright infringement is intended. Emergency! Is owned by Universal/Mark VII . I don't own these characters, just taking them out to play. No profit from this work, only personal enjoyment.**

_I decided to step back. After Captain Stanley ripped me a new one in front of the crew, I realized I must have put foot in mouth one time too many. I always gave Johnny a hard time after the Pigeon bragged or acted smug after a date. But for some reason, this time around Cap lost it. Maybe Gage said something. Maybe this time the relationship is serious. Just wished he would have told me. I would've backed off if he just said something. I can't afford to get written up. Now that I think about it, with the new guy being here for a while until Stoker gets back, I'll have to reign it in. He seems like a nice guy, but he may have a thin skin too. _

Chet sighed, walked into the dorms and started cleaning. Roy came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Chet."

"Hey Roy."

"Let me get the clean sheets and help you out." Roy reached into the linen closet. Chet held up a hand.

"No, it's okay. I got it."

Roy looked at his shift mate.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm good." Chet continued to strip the bed with his back to Roy. Roy walked back into the bay and joined his partner to check inventory. John noticed Roy's furrowed brow.

"What's up? You look confused."

"I just offered to help Chet with the dorms. He said no thanks." John stopped his count.

"That's not like him."

Roy nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Marco walked up from the hose tower. "I offered too. He told me no also. I think he took Cap's outburst to heart. "

The three firemen looked at each other for a moment. Finally, John spoke up.

"Maybe he did, but you know he was getting out of hand. I'm going to enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"Well I hope it doesn't last too long," Marco replied.

The shift passed with Chet keeping to himself. Fortunately their runs were light, dumpster fires, a cat in a tree, a child caught in a wooden banister. He busied himself in between runs, cleaning Big Red with Ed, checking air tanks, and cleaning the latrine. The new engineer insisted on helping, but couldn't get Chet to open up.

When the group went home, Chet said a polite but understated goodbye.

"Hey amigo, why don't you come over to Mama's with me for breakfast. She hasn't seen you in a while." Marco patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks Marco, but I'll have to take a rain check. Give your mama a kiss for me."

Chet hopped into his van and drove off.

Next shift, Chet was early. Hank Stanley watched the lineman park and head to the locker to change.

"Mornin' Cap."

"Hey there Kelly. How's it going?"

"Fine thanks. " He continued into the locker room.

"Any particular reason you're early? Not planning any water tricks are you?" Hank asked with a smile, but didn't get one in return.

"No sir, just early. Today's the Patterson anniversary, thought I'd catch some of the memorial service on tv before chores."

_Oh crap, _Hank thought. _I'd forgotten. _

"You know that's a good idea. I'll tell the others. It's the tenth anniversary, a big one." Hank headed into the kitchen. Roy was also early and helped himself to some almost decent coffee.

"Today's the Patterson Fire anniversary. Chet thought we may want to catch some of the memorial coverage." Hank took the cup Roy offered.

"I was thinking of that too," the redhead replied.

"Mornin' Roy," Chet entered the kitchen with the newspaper.

"Mornin' Chet. Anything interesting in the paper?" Roy noticed the solemn look on Chet's face.

"Well the paper did a series on the surviving families. You know, how did the kids grow up? Which ones followed into the department, and so on. Today's is on the last kid-" Chet opened the newspaper. Hank and Roy looked over Chet's shoulder. There was a photo of a young woman, with curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a camera in her hand.

"Wow, she's a looker," Hank whistled.

Chet pointed to the story under the photo. Roy began to read aloud:

_Cynthia Jenkins, now 25, is today's featured update. The young woman was the youngest orphan, and had the most difficult time of all the surviving children. Her father, FF Charles Jenkins, took the lead into the factory that fateful night. He had taken the Engineer's Exam the week before in an effort to move into a slightly less hazardous position, since his wife passed of an aneurysm the year before. In a cruel twist of fate, Jenkins had passed the exam. He was posthumously promoted to Engineer, increasing the daughter's survivor's benefit. Unfortunately, her aunt, Elmira Jenkins-Renault decided to place the girl into foster care._

"_This child represents a relationship our family did not approve of. We were not emotionally prepared to care for her," was the aunt's statement at the time._

"_Several of my father's crew mates offered to take me in", said the young woman now known as "CJ". "But my aunt refused. Since my mother was black, Dad's side wanted nothing to do with me. My mother's side felt the same way since Dad was Caucasian."_

Roy took a breath. Johnny and Marco had entered the kitchen in time to hear Roy reading the story.

"How could someone be that cruel?" Marco asked. Roy held up his hand to finish reading.

_Cynthia refused to discuss her time in foster care. She would only say "it was a difficult time ." The savvy young woman petitioned for emancipation at 16 and won. With the support of her "Uncle Mickey" (Battalion Chief McConnike) and his wife Mary she finished high school and went on to earn a Bachelor's Degree in Fine Arts._

"_My mother and father loved photography. When I graduated, Uncle Mickey gave me their cameras. My father asked him to keep them and pass them on to me if anything happened."_

_Cynthia will give the keynote speech at today's memorial service. "I'm honored that it's now my turn, but terrified also. Public speaking was never a strength of mine." Cynthia is now a wedding photographer, and has a book of photos of the American Southwest about to hit bookstores._

The crew looked at each other. Roy shook his head.

"That is a father's worst nightmare."

"But she managed to get through," John replied.

Roy continued to shake his head.

"I can't see Jennifer-" he stopped short.

"The coverage is starting any minute," Hank interrupted. "Let's watch what we can. I think this young lady is going to need all the good thoughts we can send."

"Are you ready kiddo? The car is here." Mary McConnike called out to the young woman she watched grow up.

"Yes Auntie." Cynthia walked into her living room, her olive green wrap dress freshly pressed. Her black patent leather pumps matched her clutch. She lifted her house keys from the hook by the door.

"Nervous?" Mary asked.

"Terrified," came the reply "But I'll make it. I always have."

Her Uncle Mickey hugged her before they got into the waiting car.

"You'll be fine honey. I'll be right next to you if you need me."

During the car ride, CJ's thoughts wandered.

_I'm not ready for this. Yesterday I begged my therapist for an appointment. Needed to let out anything and everything._

"_So, you have a big speech tomorrow. How are you feeling?"_

"_Well, considering it's the biggest speech of my life. And it's about my dad. And it's in front of his colleagues, and their families, and the press. I'm losing it. My hands haven't stopped shaking."_

_Dr. Westin nodded her head._

"_It's a heavy responsibility."_

"_And it's in a church. A Catholic church." The tissue in my hands shredded from the tremors._

"_Why does the church bother you?" She handed me another one._

"_My parents were Catholic. Most of my father's friends are Catholic. But my so called aunt that threw me away was Catholic. The foster family that was nothing like a family dragged me to mass, then put scars on my back. My head no longer accepts the notion of saints protecting, spirit moving, and some old man in Italy telling people what to do. "_

"_So you question the existence of God?" Dr. Westin asked._

"_How can there be a God that allows this to happen? I know I may never get an answer."_

"_Have you considered how far you've come? Other children in your predicament would be in dire straits."_

"_Yes, I know. I've heard it before—could have ended up on drugs, or a streetwalker, or in jail, or dead. I'm grateful for the people who stepped in, and where my life is now but-" _

"_But?" she urged me to finish the thought._

"_But it didn't have to be that way in the first place."_

_Dr. Westin made a note in my file. She's got the neatest handwriting I've ever seen for a doctor._

"_No Cynthia it didn't. But it happened, and you got through. You are more stable and in control of your life." She leaned over her desk, folded her hands. Forgot to ask where she gets her manicures._

"_You have to remind yourself every day of how far you've come. Until the past truly becomes the past, in your mind as it has everyone else's. It won't be easy, as you know, and not painless." She handed me another tissue. I managed to blow my nose and not rip it into shreds._

"_Tomorrow," she continued, "will be hard. I want you to call me afterward."_

"_It'll be on television," I told her. "You'll get to see how I do."_

"_Yes, but I want to hear your perspective," she smiled. "Call me at home, here's the number." Dr. Westin handed me a card with her home number written on the back. "I don't usually have patients call me there, but once in a while I sense a need. Good luck."_

The car pulled up to the front of the church. St. Sebastian's was across the street from the Patterson Factory site. Cynthia noticed the dilapidated factory was transformed into a wellness center and day care, with a small playground. Some of the staff, in scrubs, stood outside, watching the arrivals. Children played tag, and some dashed up the ladder of the slide. Their laughter carried over to the street. Cynthia managed a smile hearing and seeing what was once a scene of a tragedy become a life-giving place.

"_Okay, maybe I'll be fine after all."_

She felt a gentle tug on her arm.

"Hey CJ, let's head inside. Nice to see that old monster gone,eh?" the chief smiled. She smiled back, then recognized some of the other surviving "children" heading up the steps. Quick hellos and hugs followed as they walked into the cathedral. Monsignor Marriot greeted them at the door.

"Hello everyone! Beautiful day for a remembrance service. Cynthia darlin', how are you?" He hugged the young woman he hadn't seen since the year before.

"I'm—well, nervous, but I think I'll be okay."

"It's perfectly fine to be nervous. We are mere mortals, being nervous 'tis a sign of grace." He held Cynthia at arm's length for a moment.

"Forgive me my dear, but you look like your father. Same expression, same eyes."

Cynthia blushed. "Thank you Monsignor." She turned to follow the Chief and others to the front pews.

She didn't hear the monsignor whisper to the sky, "Ahh Charlie, what a lass you and Dianne raised."

The men at Station 51 sat in front of the television set. The local news reporter began describing the scene.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are live at St. Sebastian's Cathedral for the tenth anniversary memorial service of the Patterson Factory Disaster. To quickly give some background, the original building across the street was a wholesale fabric storage facility and alleged sweatshop. Six firemen were killed when the first floor ceiling collapsed. Accelerant was discovered during the investigation, and the building owner convicted of arson and manslaughter. Today, the families and friends of those brave men gather to celebrate their lives and remind the public of the danger and sacrifice these men make."

Chet caught sight of a familiar face.

"Hey, isn't that Stoker?"

Johnny leaned closer to the television.

"Well I'll be! It's him alright. Check him out in his dress blues."

"I heard he worked with the former captain for a bit before coming here," Stanley said. "Not surprised he's there. The captain had a hard time of it after."

Another reporter began broadcasting from inside the cathedral.

"Sorry to break in Jim, but the service is about to start. The families are taking their places. The young woman in the olive green dress is Cynthia Jenkins. She's the daughter of Charles Jenkins, and giving the main address. And we've just found out that Elmira Jenkins-Renault is also in attendance this year. She's wearing the uh-large black hat. Hold on, I'm going to try to speak to her..."

Next sight was of a middle aged woman with too much makeup.

"Mrs. Renault, what brings you to this year's remembrance?" The reporter stuck the microphone in Elmira's face.

"Charles was my only brother. Ten years seems like a long time, but I miss him terribly." She dabbed her non-teary eyes with a handkerchief.

"Have you had any contact with your niece?" the reporter asked.

"Unfortunately no. I'm hoping for some kind of reconciliation of course. But it depends on how civilized she will be."

"Bullshit," Marco said to the television.

"Lopez! Watch it," Stanley warned.

"Sorry Cap."

Elmira continued her musing.

"I just don't understand the green dress," Elmira continued. "It is a memorial service. One would think she'd dress better."

"Bullshit," Stanley muttered.

"Cap!" the other men said in unison.

"Rank has its privileges."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jenkins Girl**

**By RosalindB April 2011**

**No copyright infringement is intended. Emergency! Is owned by Universal/Mark VII . I don't own these characters, just taking them out to play. No profit from this work, only personal enjoyment**

**Chapter 2**

**Last time: The memorial service had just begun.**

Monsignor Marriot finished his homily. It was now Cynthia's moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now have a few remarks by Miss Cynthia Jenkins. Come right up here dear."

Chief McConnike escorted his "almost" daughter to the lectern.

"Do you want me to stand by?" he whispered in her ear.

Cynthia shook her head with a smile. "I think I've got this one. Thanks Uncle Mickey." He squeezed her hand and returned to his seat. Cynthia looked up at the audience and immediately wished she hadn't sent her Uncle Mickey away.

She faced a huge black hat with an oversized red flower. Underneath the hat was the face she hadn't seen in ten years. The face of the woman that threw her to the wolves.

Cynthia opened her mouth. Nothing came out.

She cleared her throat.

_Mom and Dad are watching over you. Just look at the note card and read._She told herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your presence today. It does my heart and the hearts of the families gathered a world of good knowing that our loved ones are not forgotten..."

_Please don't let us get toned out. Please let Cynthia make it through her speech. Man she looks scared. Voice is shaky. Poor kid can't even look up from her notes. That Elmira woman must be a royal bitch._

Chet stared at the screen, captivated, impressed, and sad for the young woman speaking. Unfortunately part of his wish was denied when the engine crew was called out to a dumpster fire.

Cynthia looked up from her notes. "While we are here to remember our loved ones, I noticed that the place they perished is now a place of health. When you leave, take a moment to look at the children in the playground, the people entering the clinic. We can take that vision to replace the one that brings us here. Thank you."

She stepped down from the lectern and returned to her seat. Mary McConnike put her arm around the shaking young woman. Monsignor Marriot returned to the lectern to give the benediction. Cynthia took a deep breath, but couldn't focus on the monsignor.

_Why is she here? After all these years, she decides to show up? Her eyes are burning a hole in the back of my dress. And that damn hat. This isn't a horse race. What was she thinking? Was she thinking? Deep breaths, deep breaths, it's almost over.._

Cynthia's hands began to shake. The Monsignor's benediction came just in time.

"How are you?" Mary whispered.

Cynthia shook her head, hands shaking. She laced her fingers together in an attempt to hold them still.

Mercifully, the recessional began, and the usher guided them out of the cathedral. She managed to hold her head up and maintain a calm demeanor as she walked toward the exit. Elmira followed behind another firefighter's widow and children, her eyes boring into Cynthia's back. After another hug from the Monsignor, Cynthia and Mary McConnike stepped into their car. The chief stepped over to give the driver directions to the restaurant.

_Come on Uncle Mickey, get in the car. Don't give her a chance to walk up to us. Oh fudge, she's approaching the car..._

"Chief McConnike, may I inquire as to where this reception is?" Elmira gave him the once over ignoring his wife's annoyed look.

The chief hesitated, glanced at Cynthia as if to say, "Sorry kid," then answered.

"It's at Delancey's. Nothing fancy, just snacks, cold drinks, coffee, that sort of thing."

"I'll certainly see you there—of course I meant all of you," Elmira looked into the back of the car.

Cynthia slid a little further down into the seat.

"Big girl pill." she said

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"Gotta take a big girl pill and face the music. Miz Elmira is going to the luncheon," came the reply.

Mary squared her shoulders. "Well she better not look at Paul like that again, or she will eat that obnoxious hat."

The chief finally got into the car next to his wife. He looked at the two perturbed women, began to speak, then reconsidered. He patted his wife's hand instead.

Delancey's was packed with firemen, firemen's wives, reporters, and a few regulars who wanted to pay their respects and not give up their seat at the bar. Cynthia made her way toward one of them. He had salt-and-pepper hair, a 3 day shadow, and a two-pack-a-day voice.

"Chief Waldorf?"

"CJ!, C'mere darlin'. Plant it right here!" He pointed a slender paint-stained finger to his cheek. CJ obliged with a hug in addition.

"Ahem? What about mine?" Another man with a worn face and twinkle in his blue eyes pointed to his cheek.

"How could I miss you Chief Statler?" CJ planted a kiss and included a hug to Statler. "What's going on with you two?"

"Junior here still thinks the Yankees will take the World Series," Statler pointed to his companion.

"And my pally insists the Red Sox are gonna surprise everyone." Waldorf laughed.

"Well I'm not a sports expert, so I'm staying away from that one," CJ chuckled. Waldorf nudged their young friend, and motioned to the door.

"Who's the Wicked Witch at the door?" Elmira's hat stretched across the doorway

CJ cringed. "It's Elmira Jenkins-Renault. My father's sister." She looked down at the bar.

Statler set down his pint.

"The one that dumped you into foster care? Maryjoesphbabyjesus. Why is she here?"

"Lemme guess," Waldorf said. "Tenth anniversary, wants publicity, feels guilty never bothered to show up before."

CJ nodded her head. "I'm not sure about the guilty part, but the rest is pretty obvious."

"Maybe you should do a rain dance Junior?" Statler winked at CJ. "Get some water on her and watch her melt."

"I would, but Mr. Arthritis is paying my leg a visit."

CJ laughed at the two regulars.

"I'd better finish my rounds. See if I can get some distance from her." She quickly hugged the two men, then moved on to a widow she recognized.

Elmira looked around the room, trying to spot her estranged niece. She couldn't find CJ, but did see the McConnike's. Elmira approached them, her eyes on the chief.

"Interesting location Chief. Is this where the reception is held every year?"

"Er-yes. It's a favorite of several firefighters, some of the ones we lost were regulars here."

Mary McConnike stared at Elmira, but Elmira ignored her.

"Perhaps," Elmira fingered the Chief's lapel, "One evening you can join me for dinner."

Paul McConnike took his wife's hand.

"We have no interest in dinner with you madame. Excuse us, there are some guests we need to speak with."

Mary McConnike leaned in and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart. For a moment I thought I'd have to snatch her hat and make her eat it."

Statler and Waldorf watched the exchange. Waldorf sipped his pint and shook his head.

"I was hoping for the hat snatch," Statler signaled for a refill.

"McConnike's too classy for that," came the reply. "Woulda been fun though."

The squad was out on a run when Engine 51 returned from the dumpster fire. After cleaning up, Ed, Mike's replacement, and Marco began lunch. Chet turned on the television, but the service coverage was over. He turned the set off again, and sat down on the couch.

"What was on?" Marco asked.

"Just a game show—Let's Make a Deal I think."

"My mom loves that show," Ed said. "Thinks everyone should take door number 2 for some reason."

Chet chuckled, "Sounds like something my mom would say too." He got up from the couch and pulled Henry along. "Come on Henry, outside. You need to move around."

Marco watched his friend walk out.

"He's got something on his mind," he said to Ed. "He's never this quiet unless something's bothering him."

"Oh. I was going to ask about that. Heard Kelly's a real spitfire, especially around Gage." Ed stirred the chopped vegetables into the salad.

Marco nodded his head. "Gage is the junior on this shift. But Chet's never malicious. He really admires Gage and Desoto. But don't tell him I said that."

Chet tossed the worn ball across the parking lot. Henry ran-barely- after it.

_Man, we have to put Henry on a diet. No scraps for you for a while buddy._ Chet thought. Hank Stanley walked out of his office to see Chet exercising the "laziest dog in the department". He decided it would be a good moment to discuss his outburst and clear the air. Of course the best laid plans...

"Engine 51, Squad 36, Engine 127, structure fire. 1313 Mockingbird Road..cross street Walker Blvd. Time out 14:30."

Marco, Ed and Chet were seated in the engine as Stanley responded.

"Engine 51 KMG365."

CJ made the rounds at Delancey's, greeting the other families. Two of the boys attended the same high school. One, Jonah Smith was about to attend UCLA also after taking a year to work and save up tuition money.

"Hey Cynthia. What's the art department like? I'm thinking about painting, or maybe sculpture."

Cynthia grinned at the young man.

"Well my concentration was photography. But Professor Sanford is the dean. He can guide you through the requirements. Tell him I recommended that you meet him. He's very cool."

"Thanks Cynthia. Um, I think that lady is looking for you." Jonah gestured toward Elmira. She moved quickly toward the two young people. Before CJ could move away Elmira called out.

"Cynthia. Who is this nice young man?"

"This is Jonah Smith. Jonah, Mrs. Renault."

Jonah hesitantly shook Elmira's hand.

"How do you do ma'am?"

"Pleased to meet you young man. And how do you know my niece?" CJ winced at the term.

"We both lost our fathers at the Patterson Factory fire."

Elmira stepped back. "I'm so sorry."

Jonah nodded. "Thank you. My family managed. Cynthia here had the hardest time."

Elmira's face paled at the innocent remark.

"Well, I'm here now, so-"

"I beg your pardon?" CJ faced Elmira. "Excuse me, but you're being here now does nothing and means nothing."

Elmira squinted at the young woman. "You are my niece, and we both had a devastating loss. We should be supporting each other -"

"Are you kidding me?" CJ's voice rose. "Support? Since when?" Reporters began scribbling in their notebooks. The other families watched partly in horror, in part silently rooting for the young woman. Mary McConnike began to step in and separate the two. Her husband held her back.

"No honey, let them go."

"I know things weren't perfect," Elmira said. "But we're still family and we should at least try to communicate more often."

CJ's hands began to shake. Jonah stepped back from the line of fire. CJ stepped to Elmira, until the two were nose to nose.

"Let m-me tell you something Mrs. Renault. I have no idea when the w-word support appeared in your voc-cabulary. Ten years—c-count 'em—ten! Since I last saw you. The last thing you said to m-me was that you c-couldn't accept me because my father m-married beneath him." Cynthia's stutter, which she fought with since childhood came back full force.

"That was a long time ago-" Elmira interjected.

"I was fifteen, with no where else to go! M-momma's family rejected me too. You were my only hope, and you walked away.."

"You don't understand-"

"What is there to understand?" CJ's hands shook uncontrollably now. "I'd lost my last parent. He counted on you! There were people willing to ad-dopt me, and you refused to sign the papers-"

"I do have a side to this story young lady!" Elmira's hat bobbled with her shaking.

"YOU THREW ME AWAY! YOU HAVE NO SIDE TO TELL! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF SAYING YOU DID THE BEST YOU COULD! I HAVE 16 SCARS ON MY BACK THAT SAY OTHERWISE! I STILL SEE THE RAPE IN MY DREAMS!"

At her last statement, CJ remembered where she was. She realized what she said. She sobbed, turned, and ran out of Delancey's.

Mary McConnike, Statler, and Waldorf followed her outside, but by the time they reached the parking lot, CJ was gone. Mary walked back into the restaurant, straight to Elmira. She snatched the huge hat with the oversized rose and threw it into the restaurant's fireplace.

Fortunately there were no major injuries at the structure fire. The occupants weren't home and while there was heavy water damage, the structure itself ended up salvageable. Squad 36 dealt with the few minor cuts and burns on their fellow firefighters.

"Wow Cap, they got lucky," Ed shook his head at the now soot covered window frames.

"They sure did," Stanley sighed. "Well nothing left for us to do here. Let's wrap it up and head back to the barn."

Ten minutes later, the boys hopped back into Big Red.

"Engine 51 available," Stanley reported.

"10-4 51," came the reply.

Two minutes later-

"Engine 51, unknown rescue. 37thStreet Bridge. Hyatt Avenue side. Time out 15:45."

"10-4, Engine 51 responding."

Stanley hated the unknown rescue. It could be something as simple as a cat in a tree, or a suicide attempt. When they arrived at the bridge, Captain Stanley's heart dropped. It wasn't a cat.

"Hey fellas," the security guard greeted them. "Thanks for coming so quick. I'm worried about CJ."

"CJ?" asked Stanley. "You know this person?"

"Oh yeah, she's been here a few times. Taking photos for the local paper. Today though—she didn't look too good. Crying her eyes out."

As the guard escorted the crew to the walkway he continued.

"I tried to get her to just sit with me, but she didn't want to be around anyone. She went up a bit and hooked herself in."

Marco spoke up. "Hooked herself in?"

"Yep, she has an old life belt. She used it when she was here to take the pictures. But it's old. I'm scared it may not hold."

"So as far as you know, she's not planning to jump?" Stanley had to make certain before sending anyone up.

"Nope, she said she wasn't jumpin'," the guard replied. "Her daddy was a fireman. Figured maybe you guys could calm her down." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You said her name was CJ?" Stanley had to know if it was who he thought it was.

"Yep, Cynthia's her real name. Cynthia Jenkins."

The crew fell silent. The young woman they read about that morning was now a potential victim. Hank wished the paramedics were with them. Until he could check in and get an ETA, someone had to go up there. Someone who could get her to calm down enough to work with. Someone who could tell a joke.

"Kelly, you and Lopez set up a rope. Take an extra belt with you. See if you can talk to her. Lopez, anchor the line. I'm going to see if the squad's available."

Chet set up the extra belt, and Marco connected the rope to him.

_Guess the day didn't go so well after all,_ he thought.

CJ stared at the city view. The tears had stopped, but the trembling hands hadn't. She took a deep breath, hoping the stillness would settle her nerves. She tried not to think about facing the Chief and her Aunt Mary. She heard footsteps. Thinking it was the security guard, CJ didn't bother to turn her head.

"I said I'm okay Pete. I-I just need a little space. I'm not jumping."

"If you say so Miss, but that belt is out of date."

CJ turned to see a pair of intense blue eyes staring back at her. Then she took in the very bushy hair sticking out from underneath the helmet. Chet slowly made his way closer until he was right beside her.

"Well, since you're here, have a seat." CJ patted the space next to her.

"Okay." Chet eased himself down, checking the slack on his line. CJ turned a little more, noticing Marco holding the rope.

"I won't keep you," she said to Chet. "You guys have better things to do." She tried to smile.

"Miss, for now the only thing we're concerned about is you." Chet tipped his helmet. "Chester B. Kelly at your service." His mustache twitched with his smile_._

"I like the lip fur," she said. He blushed. "So what's this about my belt being out of date?"

Chet pointed to the spot near the buckle.

"It's wearing a little thin right there. And that belt isn't even manufactured any more. Where did you-" he started to ask, then suddenly realized where it came from.

"I'm sorry. It was your dad's right?"

CJ looked down at her feet.

"Yes. I used it a few times when I had a photo assignment here. It felt like he was with me." She took another deep breath. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Um, we read about you in the newspaper," Chet admitted. "Today wasn't a good day for you I suppose." CJ shook her head, still unable to talk. Chet kept quiet for a few moments. He wanted to allow CJ a chance to gather her thoughts.

"It was worse at the luncheon," she began. "My father's sister showed up. Decided we should reconcile and pretend nothing happened. I don't know what her agenda is, but she drove me over the edge." She wiped her face with her hoodie sleeve.

"Sorry I don't have a handkerchief on me," Chet said. CJ smiled through the tears.

"Wow, you are a gentleman. Anyway, I screamed at her for throwing me away. Also made the mistake of mentioning the abuse that I kept secret for ten years in front of a room full of people." She looked down again. "I needed air. Picked a heck of a place to get some, eh?"

"Yep." Chet kept his gaze focused on her eyes. He almost lost himself in them.

"And Pete called you guys 'cause he's afraid I'll jump?"

"Nope. He called 'cause he's afraid you'll slip." Chet inched a little closer. "I don't want you to slip either. Let me put a newer belt on you and we'll head back."

CJ leaned in slightly and sniffed.

"Hmm..smoke and after shave. You're a lineman all right." Chet laughed and his cheeks turned pink. She laughed with him."Okay, you convinced me. Where's that fancy belt?"

Chet lifted the handi-talkie. "Cap, she's agreed to come down. I'm going to belt her up now."

"10-4 pal, good job. Any injuries?"

Chet looked at CJ. "Hurt anywh-" he noticed the cut on her palm and the bloodstain on her dress she had been hiding. "When did that happen?" he demanded.

"Oh, I guess I scratched it when grabbing the rail. There's a rusty spot over there. Forgot how sharp it was." CJ noticed Chet's eyes get wide. "It's just a -"

"That's not a scratch, miss, that's a cut." He called to Stanley.

"Cap she's got a cut on her hand from a rusted spot on the railing."

"Got it pal, I'm checking on the squad."

Chet slid the new belt around CJ, hooked it to his line, then unhooked her father's belt. After hooking the old belt to his own, Chet helped CJ up. Then he and Marco guided her back to solid ground. Roy and Johnny pulled up just as the three settled down near Big Red.

"Don't worry Miss. The paramedics will take a look at that for you," Stanley soothed. He noticed Chet kept his arm around the young woman, but said nothing. CJ stared at him for a moment, then her mouth dropped open.

"First, I'm CJ, or Cynthia, not 'Miss'. Second, are you Captain Hank Stanley?"

It was Cap's turn to blush.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Oh my gosh! I finally put a face to the legend!"

Stanley's face betrayed his confusion.

"Legend?"

"Yes! My Uncle Mickey talks about you all the time. He said you're one of the best captains in the service. He also said you have impeccable fashion sense. When something doesn't work on an outfit, you just get rid of it—especially hats." The crew began to laugh. Stanley went from pink to red.

"John, Roy, wrap her up and get her outta here. The railing was rusted so you better get her to Rampart." The embarrassed captain turned and walked back to the cab.

John made quick work of the bandage, and he and Roy put her in the squad for the ride to the hospital. Just before getting in, CJ turned to Chet and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I will find a way to thank you."

"Just doing my job. Gage here is the charmer." Chet suddenly turned shy.

She smiled and leaned in so only Chet could hear her reply.

"But he doesn't have smoke with his aftershave. Not as sexy."

With that, CJ hopped into the squad. Chet joined his crewmates, and had a very happy ride back to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jenkins Girl-Chapt 3

By RosalindB

**No copyright infringement is intended. Emergency! Is owned by Universal/Mark VII . I don't own these characters, just taking them out to play. No profit from this work, only personal enjoyment.**

**Have to say THANK YOU to Kelmin for beta reading the beginning of the story.**

**Last time: Cynthia went to her ususal spot to get some air. Ended up being escorted down by a suddenly shy Chet Kelly. She meets the "legendary" Hank Stanley.**

With all the commotion, and having to go to the hospital for a tetanus shot-geez it's sore-I almost forgot to call Dr. Westin.

The first thing I did after getting home from the hospital-called Uncle Mickey and Aunt Mary. As I expected, they were worried. After reassuring them I was okay, they wanted details. For some reason, I didn't want to tell all. I did mention to Uncle Mickey that I met Captain "Fashion Sense" Stanley. After scolding me for using that old belt, he cracked up. So there's no doubt he'll pay a visit to Station 51. Aunt Mary made me swear to call her the next day. It was getting late and she understood I needed to talk to Dr. Westin.

"So," Dr. Westin continued, "You screamed at your aunt-"

"Please don't refer to her as my aunt. She may have been my father's sister, but she never was an aunt to me. I call her Mrs. Renault."

"Okay, you screamed at Mrs. Renault. Said things that should not have been public. Then ran out of the restaurant. What were you feeling?"

I like Dr. Westin, but sometimes I just can't get over therapists asking the obvious. But since she's trying to help, I answered.

"Anger more than anything. She showed up to the remembrance for the first time ever. Then expects things to be hunky dory because she got around to showing up."

I can hear Dr. Westin thinking through the phone. She sighs when she's puzzling over something.

"Did she say why she was there?"

"No."  
>"Do you want to know why?"<p>

"That would be a hell no. Mrs. Renault mentioned something about her side of the story. It was the last thing she said before I told her off and left."

"So no part of you is curious as to why she decided to be there?"

"No."

More thinking on the other end of the phone. Dr. Westin's pencil or pen tapped in the background.

"Next time we meet face to face I'd like to discuss that a little further. But for now let's fast forward a bit. Where did you go after you ran from the restaurant?"

"The 37th Street Bridge. I've done photo shoots there. There's a great view from the service landing."

I could hear the sharp intake of breath.

"No doctor, I had no intent to jump. I hooked myself in with my old life belt."

"Okay." she replied. "But you do understand how that looks to a passerby? Did someone call the fire department?"

"They certainly did," I answered. "And it was the highlight of my day."

After telling the rest of my adventure, except for the last thing I said to Chester B, Dr. Westin didn't speak for a moment or two. I almost asked if she was all right.

"Cynthia, that moment on the landing with the fireman-your voice changed. It's the happiest tone I've heard you speak with. Was he tall dark and handsome?" she chuckled.

"Um, not in the classic sense. He's about my height, fuzzy hair, sort of the-I don't know how to put it-'middle child' type. But he was incredibly nice, and has piercing blue eyes."

Dr. Westin laughed again.

"Well Cynthia, you've had quite an adventure today. I'd like to see you next week. There are a few things we should go over and explore."

"Sure, same day same time as usual?"

"That's fine. And Cynthia?"

"Yes?"

"All things considered, you held up quite well. Just promise no more bridge visits for a while."

I had to laugh. "You got it doctor. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 4 - Coming Clean

_It was great having 3 days off. I'm not big into doing overtime. If a guy needs some extra cash then more power to him. But I've seen guys come back to a regular shift after doing overtime, and they're not always sharp. Don't get me wrong, no one's come back unable to do their job-but the edge isn't always there. That's not me. I might be a goofball, but at least I'm an alert one._

_Almost forgot where the laundromat was. Man did I have a ton of stuff. Uniforms, jeans, tee shirts-all crying out for some soap and water. My socks stood up and walked to the door. Heck, they beat me to the car. Most guys hate the laundromat. They see it as another chore taking up valuable recreation time, or date time. Call me weird, but I like doing laundry. First, it's straightforward. Whites in one machine, colors in another. Socks go into the mesh bag, so none of them run away into the machine. A little soap in the pre-wash, more soap and fabric softener at the full wash. Yes, I use fabric softener-who wants to wear itchy clothes? Then 30 uninterrupted minutes to read a magazine or check out the flight attendants doing their laundry. See, there are very cute girls doing the wash. They dig guys who can keep their clothes clean. Haven't dated any yet, but they're impressed I can tell._

_The only downside is getting a dryer. I usually need at least two, three if I've got sheets and towels. The mothers who wait till their kids wear the last of the clothes rush in and hog the dryers. They grab five, when they only need maybe three. Fortunately Mr. Losi doesn't tolerate that crap. _

"_No no, too many dryer one person! Put more in that one!"_

_They hate him, but they come back every week._

_I like folding. Maybe it's from my Army days. Something about the order of it. Roll socks, set one side. Flip bottom of shirt to top, right sleeve, left sleeve, stack. Repeat. Find myself tuning out the kids, the gossiping mothers, even the cute flight attendants. Johnny has horses, Roy and Cap have family, Marco has cooking, Mike builds models. _

_I have laundry._

"Whatcha got there Chet?" Johnny peeked over the dorm divider, trying to catch a glimpse of what was in Chet's lap.

"Nothin' Gage," Chet slipped the journal under his butt. "What's up?"

Johnny walked around to stand in front of Chet's bunk.

"Um, well, I-"

"Must be serious, since you can't get the words out," Chet looked up at his stammering comrade.

"Well I just wanted to say-I know you've been really reserved lately-" Johnny looked around to make sure no one else heard "-you haven't water bombed me in two weeks. That's just not normal."

Chet shook his head. "I'm not angry with you John. You know Cap lit into me the other day. Guess I went too far teasing you about whomever you're dating. That I'm sorry for. Didn't know it was so serious. Anyway, I can't afford to get written up. If that means I gotta keep a distance for a while then hey."

John looked at his friend.

"Hey, I don't want you to get written up. And you're not malicious with the jokes-I get that. It was a touchy subject for me at the time. Frankly, everyone's a little worried about you. Why can't you afford to get written up anyway?"

Chet hesitated.

"I'm not sure if I'm retaking the engineer's exam. It got me twice John. If I have to stay a lineman, gotta stay on budget."

John was at a loss for words. He knew Chet really wanted a shot at engineer. Roy passed on the first go. Mike did too when he took it a few years back.

"You can pass it Chet. I know you can. You can handle heavy equipment-"

"Yeah, I did it in the Army, but it's not the same here. I just have trouble with testing. Go blank on questions. In the Army I learned on the job. Roy passed, Mike passed ages ago, Marco I don't know if he wants it- he's always talking about opening a restaurant. You could even pass it I bet."

Johnny ignored the dig. He was glad the teasing started again.

"Hey I'm not sure I want engineer anyway. Have you talked to Cap? Maybe he can give you some pointers?"

They didn't hear Hank walk into the dorm.

"I could give you some advice Chet, if you want. That is after I apologize for chewing you out."


	5. Chapter 5

The Jenkins Girl

Chapter 5 - The Way to a Man's Heart

Cynthia paced around her studio. She picked up her brush, stared at the paints. Then put the brush down and walked away from the easel. She sat on her couch. Took her prized camera in hand, turning it around like a magic 8-ball. She put the camera down, got up again. Just as she returned to the easel, there was a knock at the door.

"Thia! Buon giorno ragazza!" _(Good morning young lady)_

Cynthia dashed to the door. She greeted her landlord with a big smile.

"Buon giorno Signora Roselli! Come stai Lei?" _(Good morning Mrs. Roselli! How are you?)_

Mrs. Rosellli laughed and switched to English. "You're Italian is getting better dear. I came by to check on you. We heard about what happened in the papers and-"  
>Cynthia's face shifted to serious. "What was in the papers?"<p>

"It wasn't a big thing," Mrs. Roselli attempted to soothe the younger woman. "Just a paragraph in the gossip section. You told that woman off. Then the Chief's wife snatched her hat and threw it in the fire! I laughed so hard."

Cynthia didn't know her Aunt Mary snatched Elmira's hat. "Aunt Mary didn't tell me. I'm going to call her later."

"Well I just wanted to see if you were all right," Mrs. Roselli said. "Do you need anything? Lunch? I have a new lasgna receipe to try out for the new cookbook."

Cynthia pondered the offer. "Actually, I need some advice. There's someone who's been on my mind for a few weeks. I wanted to send something as a thank you gift, but.."

"He is a man, yes?"

"Yes," Cynthia blushed. "I can't send flowers. His co-workers will laugh."

"Silly girl! The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I will call Pete, and have them send some lunch to his office." Mrs. Roselli picked up CJ's phone. "Where is his work?"

"Fire Station 51. I have the address."

Johnny stared at the pots and pans in front of him. He scratched his head.

"So Junior, what's for lunch?" Roy sipped his coffee.

"I dunno Roy. Everyone's tired of my usual. But I'm not good with recipes."

"Well you better think of something quick. Those last two runs made everyone hungry."

Mike walked into the kitchen.

"So Gage, what's for lunch?"

Johnny blushed. "Um, well, you see-"

BRRRING!

"Got it!" Marco yelled from the bay. Seconds later, 3 men in restaurant uniforms followed Marco into the kitchen. One held a small box.

"Hello fellas! This is tiramisu. It needs to go into the fridge." Roy took the box and placed it in the refrigerator. The second man spoke up.

"This is lasagna. It can stay out, or in the oven to stay warm." By now, Captain Stanley, Chet, and Marco were watching the proceedings.

"This is some salad. A bottle of italian dressing is also in the bag," the third deliveryman said.

"Johnny, this is from Roselli's! How much did this set you back?" Stanley asked.

"Cap I didn't order food," Johnny looked as confused as Stanley.

The first deliveryman, the name "Pete" on his apron spoke up. "This is for Chester B Kelly."

The crew turned and looked at a very pink Chet. "I-I didn't order this Cap."

"No you didn't," Pete said. "It was ordered for you. And these are for you also." He handed Chet a bag with a card attached.

"Enjoy fellas!" Pete and the other restaurant workers left the station.

Chet sat on the couch to open the bag. Marco peeked over his shoulder. "You gotta be kidding me." he laughed. Chet pulled out a vase of dark colored assorted flowers. Then he opened the card.

_CB_

_Told you I'd find a way to thank you. I have friends at Roselli's. _

_Give me a call. If you're not taken, I'd like to hang out some time._

_CJ_

"So who's it from?"

"Yeah, who?"

"Who do we have to thank for saving us from Johnny's cooking?" Mike winked at Johnny.

"Cynthia Jenkins," Chet answered. "Said she has friends at Roselli's." He got up and walked to the dorm. "I'm going to call and let her know it arrived."

Roy looked at the lasagna. "Let's dig in. I'm starving."

Cynthia was unfocused on the magazine in the hands when the phone rang.

"Jenkins Photography."

"Um, hi. It's Chet Kelly."

"Hello there! Did the surprise arrive?" Cynthia smiled.

"Yes, it smells great. You really shouldn't have." Cynthia could hear Chet blush.

"I needed to. I waited too long to say thanks."

"By the way, I'm not taken," Chet said. "I'm off Saturday. Maybe we could go on a picnic?"

"I'd love that Chet. I'd like to get to know you better."

Chet paused, then took a leap of faith. "Yeah, same here. How's 12:30 sound? I'll pick you up. Your address is the one on the business card right?"

"Yes, you got it. See you then! Have a safe shift."

They hung up their phones with huge smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Jenkins Girl**

**Chapter 6 - Just a Haircut**

**Last time: Mrs. Roselli helped CJ take the lead. The gang got free lunch, and Chet got a date.**

_It was Friday morning. I loosened my hair from the ribbon and let it drop. When I turned to the side, I realized my hair was about half-way down myback. My hair is my pride and joy. Dad had long hair before he joined the fire department. Momma's hair was always short. I have her figure (and her brains according to Dad), but the hair and face-all Daddy._

_It's curly also. Not tight curls, but it can resemble a lion's mane if I left it on its own too long. It was about that point. If I'm going on a date-the first date in a long time-gotta do something new. New person, new possibilities, need a new look. I decided to try that new salon called Picard's Natural Palace. It's in the little strip mall off Benson Avenue. They don't use chemical relaxers. They will use a hot comb if necessary, but all the products are herbal. Threw on a tee shirt, jeans, and my comfy hiking boots. Jumped in the car and headed out. Wondered if Chet was as excited as I was. I smiled all the way to the salon._

Chet sat at the kitchen table, scribbling on a note pad.

"Let's see, ham sandwiches, carrot sticks, celery sticks, crackers, cheese cubes, gotta make up some cheese cube things..."

Roy walked over and read the list over Chet's shoulder.

"Chet, it's just the two of you," he smiled. "Maybe you should keep it simple. Just a couple sandwiches, and something to drink. If you go to her place or she to yours after, then maybe some wine and cheese."

Chet considered the suggestion.

"You have a point Roy. Keep it simple. And it's the Kite Festival. Maybe I'll get her a kite and we can fly it around. That's cute right? Chicks dig cute stuff like that."

Mike looked up from his coffee. "Considering she bought us a catered lunch, she's no ordinary chick. Roy's right, keep it simple and fun."

"Hey Chet!" Marco called from the bay, "Can you give me a hand? Hose is stuck on the rack."

"Coming buddy," Chet hustled out to help Marco, just as John walked in and looked at Chet's list.

"Wow he's really planning this thing out. Shouldn't he just keep it simple?"

"That's what we said," Mike replied. "Saturday's the Kite Festival. Chet's gonna buy CJ a kite. Said it'll be cute."

Mike looked around, then leaned toward Johnny.

"Wanna fly a kite Saturday?" Johnny spit out the coffee he just sipped.

Just then...

"Squad 51, Engine 36, Squad 36..motor vehicle accident with injuries. Benson Avenue mall, in the parking lot. Time out 13:25."

_Christian did a fantastic job on my hair. It sat just on my shoulders. Can't say what he put in it to make it behave, but it was as straight as I've ever seen it. He put a little flip to the right so I can wear a headband. It was worth every penny and the tip. I felt lighter-physically and mentally. I considered getting pizza, but decided to go straight home instead. Had a painting I wanted to finish for Rita's gallery opening._

_As I got ready to leave I noticed two cars waiting for my spot. Never gave it another thought. I'm on my way out, let them fight over it. _

_I remember putting the car in reverse. My arm was over the passenger seat. I looked behind me to see a third car angling for the spot. The last thought I had was, "Geez, that's going to be a hell of a fight for this spot."_

_I know I started to roll out of the space._

_I heard a bang on my right._

_Then a bang on my left._

_Then a bang from the rear. _

_I felt the driver door punch me in the ribs._

_My right shoulder popped._

_My head flipped forward like a bad roller coaster ride._

_My left knee and ankle screamed._

_I think I did too._

Vince guided the firemen into the lot. Captain Williams from Station 36 jumped out of the truck and whistled.

"What the heck happened?"

"Three cars, one parking space. They didn't even let the poor woman get out of the spot first. People-so stupid sometimes. Woman's leg is caught. She's in pain."


	7. Chapter 7

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 7 - Three Cars One Spot

**Last time: CJ's quick trip to the salon ends in a messy accident in the parking lot.**

Captain Williams quickly assessed the scene. The driver of the cars that hit Cynthia from the left and rear were already out and walking. Scott and Bellingham from the squad began evaluating the driver on the right. Desoto & Gage went to Cynthia's car from her front. John began to climb onto the other car's hood when Captain Williams called out.

"Gage, don't! That engine's hot. Let us pull the car back some. Give you guys some space."

The lineman pulled a hose, and a nearby tow truck driver jumped in, winched the back of the car and pulled it away.

Bellingham called out, "Cap this driver has a laceration on the forehead." Scott pulled 36's bio-phone and began the call to Rampart.

"Okay, can you move him?" Williams asked. Bellingham managed to get the car door open.

"Looks like we can, he's just out cold."

36's lineman motioned to Cynthia's car.

"Cap, the driver's door is pretty bent."

Johnny tried to pry it open, but no luck.

"Cap, we'll need the jaws, or access from the other side."

Scott called out. "Give us one second, our victim is about ready, then you can tow this car back."

Williams looked over Johnny's shoulder into Cynthia's car. Cynthia was conscious, but obviously in pain. Fortunately her window was down, so Johnny could reach in for a pulse.

"Hey, CJ? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," she moaned, but didn't open her eyes. "I hurt. Your voice sounds familiar."

"What hurts? Tell me so we know," Johnny gently took her pulse. He didn't want her to know he was from Chet's station and panic her further.

"Ev-everything. Shoulder...head...ribs..neck," she tried to take a deep breath and winced.

"Okay, just be easy. We're going to get you out of the car in just a minute. Can you move your legs?" Johnny had to know if there was a spinal injury.

CJ moved her right leg. "My left foot...stuck.." She started to sob.

"Okay okay. Don't move any more. Let us take it from here."

Johnny turned to his partner. "She can move her legs, but the left one is stuck because of the door." Roy nodded, relayed the information to Rampart. Scott and Bellingham moved their victim out of the way. The helpful tow truck driver winched the second car and pulled it away.

Captain Williams directed his crew to ready the hoses in case of gas leaking from the cars. Vince and two other patrolmen moved the now growing crowd away from the area. Bellingham and Scott loaded their victim into the first ambulance. Scott rode with the victim. Bellingham stepped to Johnny.

"Need a hand guys? Our victim's on the way out."

"If you could grab the backboard for us that would help," Roy said. "Looks like whiplash bruised ribs and sprained shoulder."

Bellingham did a double take. "Is that the Jenkins girl?" he whispered. Johnny nodded. Bellingham headed to the squad and pulled the backboard for 51's team. He told Captain Williams the victim was Cynthia Jenkins.

"Oh lord, Charlie's daughter. Poor kid." His lineman maneuvered a crowbar to loosen the door, but Cynthia's foot remained stuck.

Johnny reached down and untied her hiking boot. He gently lifted her foot out of the boot.

"Okay Roy, let's do this."

"Roy?" Cynthia kept her eyes closed. "As in Roy DeSoto?" Johnny gently eased CJ across the seat. Once out and on the ground, Roy answered.

"Yes Cynthia it's Roy and Johnny. Chet's co-workers. We're going to get you to Rampart. Just stay relaxed okay?" The second ambulance pulled in and the attendants hopped out with the stretcher. Captain Williams bent down to her.

"CJ, it's Uncle Terrance. Do you want me to call anyone?" CJ kept her eyes closed, but the tears started to slide out.

"Uncle Mickey, please." Captain Williams patted her hand.

"Will do kiddo. You're in the best hands."

...

Roy was right. Cynthia had bruised ribs, sprained shoulder from having her arm over the passenger seat when backing out, and fortunately only mild whiplash. He and Johnny waited by the base station for Dr. Early's report.

"You two brought her in a few weeks ago right? Cut on the hand?" Dixie asked.

"Yep, and she was supposed to have a date with Chet tomorrow," Roy said.

Dr. Early overheard.

"And she's more worried about that than her injuries," he chuckled. "Thinks he's going to worry she's fragile."

Johnny shook his head. "So how is she?"

"She'll be okay," the doctor answered. "Nothing's broken. We're keeping her overnight since she has a headache, but should be out tomorrow sometime."

"We better head back and tell Chet," Roy motioned to the door. "Thanks doc."

Someone beat the boys to telling Chet. When they returned to the station, Captain Stanley called them into his office.

"Chief McConnike called. Praised you guys and 36 for the MVA. In particular taking care of Cynthia. Terrance Williams called too to see how she was doing. Kelly's a little upset, but he's going to finish the shift."

"No broken bones Cap, all bruises and some whiplash. She should be out tomorrow," Johnny said. "I'll tell Chet." Stanley nodded approval.


	8. Chapter 8

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 8 - Thinking of You

Cynthia lay in the hospital bed. The headache was almost gone, but still felt sore everywhere. The McConnikes came by with a change of clothes for her discharged and stayed with her until dinner. She was grateful for them, but also glad for the quiet after they left. Her mind raced making it difficult to focus. Her main worry was the now cancelled date with the man with the piercing blue eyes. He wouldn't think she bailed would he? She almost asked her Aunt Mary to contact him, but since CJ didn't mention the date, it seemed awkward to ask. Also, CJ knew her Uncle Mickey wasn't keen on her dating a firefighter. He wanted her to find a nice accountant, or businessman. Someone with a desk job she wouldn't have to worry about them coming home. He'd seen too many widows in his time, he told her once.

CJ knew he meant well. But there was something about Chet. Like her Uncle Mickey, CJ had some sources in the department through her news photography work, and one of the other "Patterson Fire Kids" worked in public relations. She made a few discreet inquiries about Chester B. Kelly. No skeletons in the closet, resident trickster at Station 51, solid lineman. Family all in Boston, two sisters, two brothers, Chet was the middle child. Which would explain the "resident joker" she thought. Middle children sometimes have to fight to get attention. Two paramedics, then two other firemen and the captain. How to stand out while still be part of the team? Humor.

Does he want more out of life? Does he have hobbies? What are his fears? Hopes and dreams?

The questions floated in CJ's head, until she finally gave in and drifted to sleep.

...

Chet lay in the cot at the station. He knew Cynthia would be okay, but worry stuck by him. The Chief and his wife would be there for her, but who else did she have? A friend of a friend worked in public relations. The person also lost a father at the Patterson Fire, so they knew of Cynthia. Another friend knew of her work at the local newspaper. Chet made a couple phone calls after getting the news from Cap.

Her foster family was no family. Rumor had it one of the foster mother's boyfriends assaulted CJ shortly after she was placed. Put some scars on her back and worse. The McConnikes wanted to adopt her, but the Renault woman wouldn't agree. The other rumor was the aunt's husband was big time in business world and didn't want some half-n-half kid in the family tree. Then again they were rumors.

How does an only child manage knowing they're not wanted? Was she afraid? How much fun in life did she miss out on? What are her hopes and dreams?

"Go to sleep Kelly," Mike whispered. He noticed Chet as he walked back to his bunk from the latrine. "She's going to be fine."

"You're right," Chet whispered back. He forced his eyes closed, thought about the woman with the big brown eyes and curly hair and drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 9 - Sweet Surprise

Last time: Cynthia and Chet made "discreet inquiries" about each other. Cynthia was kept at Rampart overnight after her accident.

Chet was never happier to see Frank Medford. He paced in the day room while Frank changed into his uniform. The moment Frank walked into the day room, Chet walked out with a "See ya Monday!" He changed clothes quickly and dashed to his van.

"Hey Chet! What's the hurry? I thought CJ was at Rampart?" Marco called out.

"Yeah, she's getting out today. I'm going to meet her there and surprise her." Chet hopped into his van and zipped out. Mike shook his head.

"He really is a softie. He'll never admit it."

Marco laughed along. "Yeah, but I wonder how he's going to surprise Cynthia?"

Chet made only two stops before Rampart. The first was his apartment to shower and change. He settled on a dark blue tee shirt, jeans, sneakers and a denim jacket. He then made a quick phone call. The second was Roselli's restaurant. He walked into the deli/take out section. Pete was working the counter, and recognized the bushy haired fireman.

"Hey, aren't you the lasagna guy?" he laughed. Chet smiled back.

"Yep, that's me. Lasagna was great. They guys dogged it. I'm here to pick up some sandwiches and a couple drinks for a picnic."

Pete stepped over to the other end of the counter. "I can whip up some basic stuff. Ham and cheese, sliced chicken?"

Chet pondered for only a moment. "One of each. Ham and sliced chicken. And I'll take a small box of the pink cookies." He pointed to a tray in the bakery section. "Also these are for a picnic, so could you cut the sandwiches?"

"Sure,"Pete replied. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um, CJ," Chet blushed a little.

"Hey! Nice idea."

"Yeah, I'm going to pick her up from the hospital and treat her to a little picnic at home."

Pete stopped his cutting, knife in midair. "Hospital?"

"She was in a car accident yesterday. She's okay, they just kept her overnight."

Pete cleaned his knife and called out to Mrs. Roselli. "Mama! Thia was in the 're sending her home today."

Mrs. Roselli rushed out of the kitchen, took a look at Chet, and said, "She was right, you do have piercing blue eyes. I will stop by later and bring some minestrone for her dinner." She winked at Chet and ducked back into the kitchen. Chet smiled, paid for the treats and headed to Rampart. He felt better realizing there were other people looking out for "Thia". He liked the sound of that nickname.

...

Carol helped Cynthia into her blouse. "Just take your time getting in and out of blouses and jackets. It's going to hurt at first, but the physical therapist will help you strengthen the shoulder again."

Cynthia turned to Carol. "Thanks. What about the ribs?"

"I'm afraid you can't do much about that. They're going to be sore when you laugh, take a deep breath, or bend too quickly. Time will heal that. But if you have difficulty breathing, come right back here."

Cynthia nodded. "I will. Thank you so much. You've been very kind. Dr. Early is fantastic."

Joe Early walked in just at the last sentence.

"Why thank you. I see Carol gave you discharge instructions. If you have any trouble taking a normal breath, get right back here."

Cynthia nodded. "I will, hopefully I won't need to."

"Well, you should come back in a week as a follow-up. And don't forget to see the physical therapist." The doctor shook his patient's hand. Carol helped Cynthia into the wheelchair.

"You do have someone picking you up?" Carol wheeled her to the elevator.

"Yes, my Aunt Mary said someone would be here. She had an appointment."

The elevator opened at the main floor. Cynthia nearly vomited at the sight in front of her.

"Cynthia dear. I wondered if you needed a ride home?" Elmira Jenkins-Renault stood in the hallway. If Cynthia could run, she would have. "It'll give us a chance to chat."

_Oh no, dear lord no. God, if you truly exist, make this woman disappear. Or show me an exit. Why didn't Aunt Mary tell me?_

"The McConnikes don't know I'm here. I heard about the accident from my friend who frequents the salon." Elmira answered the unspoken question. Carol sensed the tension between the two women. She signaled to Dixie.

"Ladies? Is there a problem?"

"I'm here to collect my niece. However, if she's feeling stubborn, she can find her own way home." Elmira smugly stared at CJ. CJ knew she was cornered. The hospital wouldn't release her without an escort due to the whiplash.

"Mrs.-?"

"Renault. Elmira Renault. And you are-?"

"Dixie McCall, head nurse for this department. Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course," the smug look stayed on Elmira's face.

Dixie and Carol wheeled CJ a few feet away. Dixie leaned in and whispered.

"Is there anyone else we can call? I can see you're not comfortable, but I can't release you on your own." Rattled, CJ couldn't think straight. Not a single name came to her. Then she smelled something. Something familiar.

Smoke. Aftershave. She felt the lip fur brush her cheek.

"Sorry I'm late doll,"Chet ad libbed. "Got stuck in traffic." He looked at Elmira. "Thanks, but I'm here now. You'll have to meet with Thia some other time." There was no joke in his stare.

"Fine," she huffed. "But we do need to speak Cynthia. I will contact you." Elmira turned on her heel and left.

Chet knelt down by Cynthia's side. "You okay?"

Cynthia grinned, "There is a god."

Dixie and Carol laughed. "Seems like you're all set Cynthia. Take care."

"Thank you both," Cynthia looked at Chet. "Let's get rolling. I'm dying to go home and shower. Oops, I meant for me to shower." CJ turned deep red.

Chet wheeled her out to his van. "Thia, this is going to be an interesting day."


	10. Chapter 10

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 10 - It's Only Hair

Last time: Chet made the save, and picked up CJ from Rampart before Elmira.

Cynthia dozed off as Chet drove to her house. He stole glances at her sleeping. She looked younger, and smiled slightly as she slept. He was glad the only plan was lunch for them both and a good nap for her. When he turned into the driveway, the van rolled over the curb. The resulting bump woke CJ.

"Where?" Her eyes half open.

"We're at your place Thia. Come on, wake up for me." Chet gently shook her arm. She woke up, startled and turned in her seat to open the car door.

"Okay, I'm awake. Sor-ouch!" Her ribs protested the sudden twist. "Dammit." She leaned back in the seat to get her bearing.

"Hold on, let me open the door." Chet hopped out, ran to the passenger door and opened it. "Take your time," he held out a hand to steady her.

"Thanks." CJ eased herself out of the van, and took a breath. "Okay, I've got it now. Forgot for a second." She smiled at her rescuer. "Let's get inside. You're gonna need the kitchen, and I need the bathroom."

Chet laughed and escorted his Thia into her studio. It was more of a guest house, set behind the main home that faced the street. It had a small porch, with two lounge chairs. The back yard was shared, with an old fashioned clothesline off to one side. Thia stopped at the front door.

"Could you hand me my bag? My keys should be somewhere in there," she asked. Chet held the small duffel while CJ used her right hand to rummage through it. With a laugh, she pulled out her keys and opened the door. Chet noticed the easel first, then the cameras hanging on the wall. Walking in further, he took in the mementos on the small mantle. One was a photo of a red-haired man, hair past his shoulders, holding a smiling Black woman. The woman could have been CJ's twin, body wise. But Chet saw the CJ's face in the man.

"Yes, that's Mom and Dad. Just before he joined the department and had to cut off that hair," she explained. "It's my favorite photo. I don't have their wedding portrait. Mrs. Renault took that."

Chet nodded. He stepped over to look at the other picture on the mantle. "Is this your Dad's shift?" A group of firemen standing in front of the stationhouse, grinning, arms around each other looked back at Chet.

"Yep. Uncle Mickey found both of them in Dad's locker. He saved them for me." She touched Chet's arm. "It's going to take me a while to clean up. If you need to, you should use the facilities first." He nodded, set down her duffel and the food and quickly took care of business.

"Okay, all yours Thia," Chet returned to the living/dining area. "If you need me just shout. I'm going to set up lunch." He set the Roselli's bag on the eat in kitchen counter. CJ nodded and headed to the bathroom.

CJ followed Carol's instructions and took her time undressing. She winced a couple times removing her blouse and her jeans, but didn't have trouble breathing.

Okay, this is good. Just need the hot shower.

She eased out of the rest of her clothes and into the shower.

Chet began pulling dishes from the cupboard. He smiled upon seeing the small fire extinguisher hanging by the sink. He put the sandwiches and drinks into the refrigerator. He could hear the shower so he figured CJ was okay. Chet took a closer look around. First he returned to the mantle. He gently picked up the commendation shadow box, then put it back. Turning to the right, he reached out and lifted one of the cameras. On the bottom was an imprint, " C. Jenkins Eng 36". The other camera's imprint was "D. Jenkins MFA". He put the camera back and walked over to the easel. He pondered the half-finished painting.

_Hmm..watercolor..sunset? or sunrise?_

Chet walked to the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom. Along the wall were a few photos of CJ herself in various advertisements.

_A model too? Being exotic has advantages._

The shower stopped. Chet made his way back to the living room.

_Don't want her to think I was going to sneak in on her. Though I kinda wouldn't mind._

"Dammit!" CJ looked in the mirror and cursed again. "I don't believe this-shit!"

Chet froze, wondering if she fell.

CJ slipped into clean underwear, and threw a robe over herself. She cautiously made her way out of the bathroom, and dashed as best she could, into the bedroom, muttering to herself. Chet stared, half wanting to laugh at the bright orange robe, half wanting to slip it off her and admire the rest of her body.

"Oh hell and damnation! I'm an idiot!"

Chet couldn't resist. He walked to the bedroom doorway and watched CJ fight with her hair. Sitting at her dresser, she sensed his presence, and looked at him. Her once straight expensive hairdo was now a wet, curly mess.

"I forgot it was straightened. Wasn't supposed to get it wet. Now the curls are back." Tears ran down her face.

"All that time and money. I even got hit by three cars. And it's gone in minutes."

Chet stepped behind her. He looked at the quickly curling hair. He took the brush from CJ and began to gently pass it through. His other hand caressed her hurt shoulder, then moved to gather more of her hair to be brushed.

CJ closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she allowed anyone to brush her hair other than the recent salon visit. It had been longer since she let anyone touch her other than a hug or quick kiss on the cheek. Something about this man brushing her hair just felt right.

"Sorry Thia. I can't get it straight again."

She sighed. "It's okay. I shouldn't freak out over it. It's just hair." Chet continued brushing with one hand, stroking her hair gently with the other.

"You know, it's really soft." He leaned in and sniffed the top of her head. "It smells like ocean. I like it." He kissed the top of her head.

Then her cheek.

Then he pulled back the wayward hair and kissed her neck.

Then her shoulder.

Chet looked at CJ's relaxed expression in the mirror. "Thia, do you want me to stop? 'Cause if you do-"

Her eyes opened. She looked at both their reflections, then slid her hand to his cheek.

"This robe's pretty ugly. It's time I got out of it."


	11. Chapter 11

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 11 - Love via Hairbrush

**Last time: CJ got her new "do" wet. **

_It took a few moments to get out of my clothes. My shoulder was not happy. My ribs wanted attention too. But I did it, and finally eased into the hot water. It felt so good. The stress and ickiness from the hospital washed away with the water. The heat made my shoulder easier to manuever, and my neck loosened up a bit too. Just enough to get some Ocean Breeze shampoo on my hair._

_I'd just rinsed out the shampoo when it hit me. _

_My hair was just straightened._

_It was not supposed to get wet._

_Almost made my neck and shoulder worse reaching around and shutting off the shower. Raced as best as I could to dry off, put on at least some undies and threw my robe on. _

_He heard me curse. I know he did, because his footsteps betrayed him. He stopped at the bathroom door. When I exited, I couldn't look at him. All that trouble to look nice for a date, almost lose the date because of the accident and now I sent the effort down the drain in 15 minutes._

_Maybe I could brush it out...tried to take a deep breath, and the ribs started up. The relief from the heat was vanishing with every stressed out second._

_He stood at the door. For a moment it looked as if he was going to laugh. I admit I was a sight in my funky orange robe and medusa hair._

_He walked in and stood behind me._

_He took the brush and tried to get the hair straight again. I closed my eyes._

"_Sorry Thia, I can't get it straight." _

_Thia. The Roselli's call me that. Hearing him say it though...it did something. His hands caressed my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head. My wet, curly haired head. Then my neck, then my shoulder._

_He asked if he should stop._

_He asked first._

_That was enough. I wanted him. Even though it was our first date. Even though we hadn't had a meal together yet. Even though it may not be what other people wanted for me._

_I wanted him._

...

_He slipped the robe off my shoulders. I leaned back against him, my head just above his waist. His hands slid down my back. I felt his fingers trace the scars._

"_If they scare you, I understand," I whispered._

_He didn't answer. He helped me to my feet, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me thoroughly. He tasted of coffee. My hands explored his thick head of hair. Traced his thick head of hair. His fingers traced the scars again. He guided me to my bed. _

"_Lay on your good side," he said._

_Once on my right side, I heard him slip out of his shirt._

_Then the belt buckle landing on the floor._

_The bed rocked gently._

_He no longer traced my scars with fingers. His lips were there instead._

_Lunch could wait._


	12. Chapter 12

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 12 - Uncle Mickey's Visit

**Last time: Chet & CJ's first date was a doozy.**

After lunch they decided to slow things down. CJ told Chet about Chief McConnike's misgivings. Chet wanted to just "catch his breath".

"I want to be sure this isn't some fling," he said. "I don't believe it is, but I-" he lost his words.

"You've never fallen so fast before?" CJ finished the thought.

Chet nodded his head.

"Makes sense," she said. "We should take it slow."

...

The next week they went to CJ's friend's gallery opening. CJ picked up Chet at his place.

"Come on in!" Chet buzzed his "girl" in from the lobby.

CJ walked into a surprisingly neat apartment. She looked around.

"Wow. You have quite a few psych books here. And what's this? 'You are Your Dinner'."

Chet poked his head into the living room, shaving cream on his face.

"Yep. I love reading that stuff. Healthy eating is a good thing especially in our business." He returned to the bathroom, continuing his explanation.

"The psych stuff helps with suicide attempts. Sometimes we have to keep the person talking until the professionals arrive." He finished shaving.

"I see," came the reply. She looked around the rest of the apartment. Items on a shelf near the window drew her. Curious, she reached up to one of them.

"Be careful," he said from behind. "Stuff might be old, but it's still pretty sharp."

"Barbed wire?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. I started collecting in the Army." He shrugged.

"A friend of mine is a metal-smith. If he's at the opening you should meet." She smiled. "It doesn't scare me."

She walked over to her half dressed date. She ran a hand on his chest, noticed the blush, then kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"Hey," he came up for air, "If we keep this up we'll miss the opening."

"I suppose we should go," she murmured. "But we can be fashionably late." Her hands slid to his butt, giving them a squeeze.

"I thought we were going slow?" he whispered into her ear.

"This is slow. If we really had our way, you would have gotten me out of this dress already."

"Fashionably late it is then."

...

Marco found his friend whistling while he changed into his uniform. He watched Chet hop into his pants, pop on his socks, then lace his work shoes, whistling the entire time.

Just as Marco was about to ask what tune Chet was whistling, Chet beat him to it by badly singing.

"Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day! Oh what a wonderful feeling, everything's goin' my way!"

The next note was Henry the mascot baying at the unfamiliar sound.

"Relax Henry! Chet, you're scarin' the dog!" Roy called out from the bay.

"Sorry!" Chet laughed.

Marco laughed along. "So, how's things? How did the hospital surprise go?"

Chet stopped dressing. "Oh man! I forgot you were off. Shoulda called you. It went fine. The crazy aunt showed up trying to pick her up, but I got there just in time. Lunch was-perfect."

Marco caught the blush, but decided not to pry.

"We went to a gallery opening last week. Thia paints too ya know. And she's done some modeling. Said she's not keen on that, rather be behind the camera, but man she's beautiful."

"Thia? I'm confused. Isn't CJ her nickname?"

Chet hesitated. He didn't want to get into details.

"Well, I heard someone else call her that, and I kinda liked it better. We decided I'll be the only one to use it-besides the Roselli's."

Johnny crashed into the locker room-almost late for roll call.

"I gotta get dressed! Oh man the alarm didn't go off, Chet' how's CJ, how many minutes to roll call?" Johnny threw clothes on and off, talking non stop.

"CJ's fine, 5 minutes," Chet and Marco shook their heads as they left the locker room. "See you out there."

The A shift lined up by Big Red. Mike near the front as usual, Marco next, Chet, Roy...then Johnny sliding into his spot just as Cap began announcements.

"John you're here, but not quite on time-latrine. Mike, Chet, hose swap, B shift had a late call and didn't get to it. Marco you're cooking today, but help Mike and Chet out if they need it first. Roy-dorm then help Marco if he needs it after you and John do equipment check. Oh, and rumor has it Chief McConnike is coming by, so let's make sure were really spot on. Questions?"

"Nope."

"We're good Cap."

"I better get the mop." Everyone laughed at Johnny's bad luck.

Fortunately the shift was quiet. Mike Chet and Marco were able to make quick work of the hoses. Roy and Johnny ran an efficient equipment check. Not needing a supply run, Johnny went to clean the latrine, while Roy spruced up the dorm, then helped Marco prep lunch. Cap was catching up on the log and announcements from headquarters when he saw the car.

The Chief's car.

Paul McConnike stepped out and a few long strides later met Cap at the door.

"Mornin' Hank! How are you doing?" They shook hands.

"Great Chief! Just great." Hank's hands began to sweat.

"No worries Hank, this isn't an official inspection." Cap noticed his superior looking over Big Red, the hose tower, and the bay in general. _It may not be official, but he's still inspecting._

"I'm here just to check on everyone. Haven't made a call here in a while. My niece reminded me of that a few weeks ago."

Stanley looked confused. "Your niece?"

"Yes, Cynthia Jenkins-CJ we call her. She met you when you guys helped her off the 37th Street Bridge."

Stanley blushed at the memory of being referred to as a "legend".

"Don't worry. I gave her a straight talking to about that belt. So how does it feel to be called a legend?" McConnike laughed and slapped Hank on the back.

"Well I'm not really," Hank began.

"You are in her book." McConnike laughed again. "Where is everyone?"

"Hey fellas!" Hank called out, "Chief is here."

The men stopped their respective chores and entered the bay.

"Good Mornin' Chief."

"Morning sir."

The chief stepped up and shook their hands. He asked each one how things were, if they needed anything, if they had any questions.

He turned to the paramedics.

"Thanks for taking care of Cynthia the other day. Heard you and Squad 36 were a good team. Good job."

Both men blushed.

"Just doin' our job sir."

"It was our pleasure. Glad we were there."

"I'm cooking tacos today Chief. You're welcome to stay," Marco volunteered.

McConnike shook his head. "Wish I could, but I promised 127 I'd stop in and eat with them. Next time for sure." He took another look around. "Seems like things are on point here Hank. I'd better get a move on." He started to leave, then stopped in front of Chet.

"Kelly, a word with you please." He and Chet walked out of the bay toward the chief's car. The crew watched the two speak, on fire to know what was discussed.

"Kelly, I know you're dating CJ. My wife said you asked permission to pick her up at the hospital."

"Yes sir."

"I don't know if she's told you, but I'm not keen on her dating someone in the department. Wanted her to date a desk jockey. Don't want her becoming a widow. She's already lost too many people she loved."

"Yes sir. We talked about that."

The older man sized up the younger.

"Well, my wife, who is a lot wiser than me in the romance department, said she's never seen our girl smile so much in ages. CJ was with us for dinner and smiled while washing the dishes. The missus said I should leave you two alone and let things work out. If it doesn't last, so be it. If it does-" he paused, waiting to see if Chet blinked.

Chet didn't.

"If it does, and she's still this happy, we'll welcome you into the family." He slapped Chet's shoulder. "Good luck son."

The chief hopped into his car and headed to his next stop.

Mike approached first after the chief left.

"So?"

"So what Stoker?" Chet grinned.

"He approved didn't he?"

Chet laughed, "Yeah, he did."

Mike turned to the others and gave a thumbs up sign.

The two walked back into the bay to applause from the rest of the gang.

Marco pulled Chet aside.

"Amigo, I haven't seen you his happy and calm in a long time. I'm hoping she's the one."


	13. Chapter 13

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 13 - Unwelcome Guest

Real life finally intruded. CJ came home from an assignment, only to hear another offer on her answering machine.

"So you have to go to San Fran?" CJ could hear Chet's puppy dog sad face. She sighed.

"Yep. It's a modeling gig, which I'm not thrilled about. But I have a mouth to feed, and the Roselli's should be paid rent on time."

"How long will you be gone?"

"They promised me only 1 week, if that. It's for that crazy shoe designer. He has a tendency to set up a 1 week shoot, then be done in a day. But it's all expenses paid plus my fee."

Chet sighed.

"Well I hope it's just one day then. And what mouth do you have to feed?"

CJ laughed at the indignant tone. "Mine silly!"

Chet had to laugh.

"I'm going to miss you. I wish I could be with you before you go."

"Me too," she said. "Could use a little mustache therapy beforehand."

"You sure it's just for a week?"

CJ reassured her lineman, "Yes just a week. I told them I had a deadline on another project."

"What other project do you have?" Chet began to worry. "You are spreading yourself thin missy."

"My other project is working on a certain blue eyed gentleman in my private studio. I didn't exactly say that of course."

Silence.

"I can hear you blush Chet." CJ laughed. "I gotta get packing. I'll call once I'm at my hotel."

"Okay doll. I love you."

"Love you too."

On the way to the airport, CJ had the driver make a detour. Luckily, only the squad was out. She ran into the bay, tapped Chet on the shoulder, and in front of the other shocked firemen, kissed him within an inch of his life.

"Gotcha!"

Chet was too stunned to answer. They watched her wave then hop back into the car.

Cap shook his head, laughing all the way back to his office.

Mike and Marco cracked up.

...

The shoe designer, as expected was his usual eccentric self. The shoot was done in two days, so CJ came home early. Fortunately she was paid for the full week, so the rent was paid with money to spare. Unfortunately, it was brush fire season. The guys were on the brush assignment for two days straight. By the time their schedules matched, Chet was too exhausted for company.

As a matter of fact Chet was downright surly.

"Okay you're obviously tired and cranky so you call me when you're ready," CJ said.

"Babe, I'm worn out. I'll call you."

They didn't tell each other "I love you", just hung up.

CJ took a deep breath. She understood these things happen. It wasn't just the work schedule. Chet had been hinting that the engineer's exam was coming around again. He wasn't sure if he should take it. His problem with testing bothered him more than he admitted. She suggested a session with Dr. Westin.

"I don't need a shrink! I just need to pass the test-if I take it. I'm tired of being the the ditz of the shift."

They hadn't spoken since. Aunt Mary told CJ to let it go for now.

"He's got a lot on his mind. Let him sort things out. He loves you. If the shoe were on the other foot, he'd back off."

CJ took on two more assignments, partly for the money, mainly to keep her mind off Chet. She resisted the urge to call. However she ran into Johnny and Roy when she had her follow up visit.

"He misses you," Roy said. "He has a lot on his mind."

CJ's face shifted to relief. "I miss him too, but he needs his time."

"Yeah, he's freaking out over the engineer's test. But he talks about you just as much."

CJ hugged Roy and Johnny, then headed for home.

When she arrived, there was a certified letter waiting in her mailbox.

Chet tried to study, but couldn't. The questions were running together. He answered one, only to blank on the next. He couldn't take it any longer. He walked over to the pay phone, plunked in some change, and dialed.

"Dr. Westin speaking."

"Um, hi. My name's Chet Kelly. Um, a friend recommended you."

CJ opened the envelope.

_Dear Miss Jenkins,_

_This letter will serve as notice that the trust account established by Charles Jenkins will mature in 15 days. As stipulated upon your 26th birthday, all funds in the amount of $50,000 will transfer to the bank account of your choice._

_The current trustees Mr. and Mrs. Michael Renault, wish to review the revised stipulations for adminstering the funds. You and/or your counsel may contact me at: 555-555-1212 to review the terms with the Renaults._

_Sincerely_,

Revised stipulations? Trust fund? Dad had a trust fund for me?

CJ sighed. She needed an attorney and fast.


	14. Chapter 14

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

**Chapter 14 – Get Me A Lawyer STAT**

CJ sat down on her couch and re-read the letter.

_Dad had a trust set up?_

The McConnikes never mentioned it to her. If anyone would have known, they would. Even Captain Williams was close to her father. He never said anything either.

CJ had a knot in her stomach. Something told her that this was either a setup, or the Renaults did something underhanded with her father's will. Since she was a minor at the time, then put into foster care, she couldn't have known. Elmira Jenkins-Renault was the only other relative who could have done something.

_Dad must've made her executor._

_I have to at least get a copy of this "stipulation" thing. Take a good look at it._

CJ took a deep breath and dialed the phone number on the letter. Fortunately, the paralegal answered, took her address and said a set would arrive by messenger within the hour. No questions.

True to the promise, the messenger delivered the trust information, and the addendum the Renaults added.

Then her phone rang.

"Cynthia? This is Uncle Michael."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Michael Renault. Your Aunt Elmira's husband. My attorney said they messenger-ed the trust information. It's quite straightforward. We expect you to sign it right away. If you do have any questions, just call our attorney, okay dear?"

CJ bit her tongue. This man was just as or more condescending than Mrs. Renault.

"I'll be in touch."she replied. Neutral enough not to reveal her suspicion, but enough to pacify this stranger calling himself "uncle".

Or so she thought.

Over the next week, the Renaults or the attorney called her every day, sometimes two or three times between them.

"Miss Jenkins you need to sign those papers. Your birthday is coming and this needs to be taken care of."

"Cynthia, what is the delay? All you need is to sign. You have read it haven't you?"

"The agreement is for your own good. It's a fair amount of money. We will have to make sure you don't squander it."

CJ began to stress. Her stammer returned, she wasn't eating enough. She stopped answering the phone, screening her calls with the answering machine.

One day, the call she'd hoped for came through.

"Hi Thia it's-"

"C-Chet? Oh please say it's you."

"Whoa! Yes, it's me. What's wrong? What's happened?" Chet heard the stammer and knew it had to be serious.

"W-where are you? St-tation?" She sounded desperate.

"Yeah doll, I'm on shift until Friday."

"Sh-hort version then. Renaults are trying to get me to sign something regarding my trust fund. They're calling two, three times a day."

_Trust fund? _Chet thought. "What fund? Your dad left you something? And they're bugging you now?"

"F-fund kicks over to me on my 26th birthday. Which is n-next week. But they added this weird contract to it. I don't want to sign anything, but don't know any attorneys."

Chet began to feel frantic for her. "Doll why don't you call the chief? Maybe he knows someone?"

"I don't w-want to be a b-burden. They've always b-bailed me out-"

"Honey, you need help. This isn't something small."

Hank Stanley overheard Chet's end of the conversation. He could tell it was serious.

He tapped Chet on the shoulder.

"Tell CJ to come here for lunch. We'll sit down and try to help, whatever it is."

Chet nodded and relayed the message to CJ.

"Please come over. If we're on a run, just stay in the kitchen with Henry until we get back. We'll help you figure it out doll."

_And I really want to see you, _he silently added.

...

CJ waited patiently with Henry. The squad got called on a possible heart attack, then the engine had a dumpster fire.

"Oh Henry, sometimes I wish I had a quiet life like you." She rubbed his belly. The happy mascot wagged his tail and burped. CJ laughed, the best laugh she had in the past weeks. Between Chet's upset, her work schedule and the harassment from the Renaults, CJ desperately needed a chuckle. The sound of the squad brought her out of her funk.

"Hi fellas!" she greeted the two medics.

"Hey CJ," Roy replied, then did a double take. Johnny also.

"Um CJ, have you lost weight?" Johnny helped her up from the couch to get a better look.

"Yeah, I um, haven't been eating s-so well."

"Uh Roy, maybe we should-" John started. Roy finished with, "Take vitals. I'll get the equipment."

"I d-don't feel sick, really," CJ protested. "Just tired."

The engine crew pulled in as Roy grabbed the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

Mike looked at Marco. Chet and Cap came around the engine in time to see Roy walk into the kitchen. They dashed in after him to see Johnny taking CJ's pulse and respiration. Roy put on the cuff.

"Just relax okay. I'm sure you're fine you just look a little ragged."

CJ nodded, lowered her head and began to cry.

"I don't think she needs the hospital," Roy pronounced. "She needs a hug from her boyfriend." Chet stepped over to the couch, pushed Henry aside and wrapped CJ up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and brushed her tears away.

"I miss you. I'm so sorry I neglected you. I was stupid." he whispered.

"M-miss you too. It's not all your fault. Just life getting crazy," she answered.

After a moment, CJ sat up. "May I freshen up? I must look a fright."

Hank motioned to the latrine.

"Of course, straight ahead." Once she left the room, he turned to Marco.

"Pal I know it's Johnny's turn to cook, but-"

"Wait a minute! My burgers are just fine. The protein will do her good," the dark haired wonder protested. He stepped to the stove and began prepping.

"It won't take long either, the patties are already set up."

CJ returned to the kitchen. After a glass of milk, she began to tell the crew about the strange contract and the harassment. Johnny made quick work of the hamburgers and served their guest first. They watched as she devoured the hamburger, took a pause, then dove into the french fries.

"You really haven't been eating?" Chet stared at his girlfriend's plate. She blushed, realizing how clean her plate was.

"Um, well, not really. But even if I was, Johnny's hamburger was great." They laughed at the attempt to pacify Johnny's ego. "I feel a thousand times better Johnny, honest. Thanks."

Johnny stood up and took a bow.

"Any time!"

Roy asked the question, "What are you going to do? It's a lot of money, and you are entitled to it."

Hank chimed in, "I'm no lawyer, but I don't like the looks of this at all. It's listing things like 'moral character' and demands that they manage the money due to 'inexperience of the recipient in financial planning'. Sounds like they just want to keep the money and insult you in the process."

CJ nodded, "That's how I took it , I'm not just rolling over and give them what they want either."

"Well, find your own attorney dear," Hank advised. "This does not smell right. I wish I knew someone. Let me make a few calls. I promise I won't call the Chief," he smiled.

CJ smiled back. "Thank you Cap. Uncle M-Mickey and Aunt Mary are about to go on vacation. I don't want them worrying while they're away."

"I have to ask," the 'legend' looked at the young woman. "Why Uncle Mickey? His first name is Paul."

CJ giggled. "Even Chet doesn't know this. When I was 5, Mom took me to visit Dad at the station. We brought over some cookies. Uncle Mickey was just promoted and filling in for the regular captain who was away. Dad showed us off to everyone. They treated Mom and me like princesses. Anyway, Dad introduced me to the new captain. Everyone knew I had a stutter. Certain sounds are to this day difficult for me. It's really bad when I'm stressed. Well, I couldn't pronounce Mc-C-Conike." CJ struggled with the name. "It came out as 'pleased to meet you Captain McNinny."

Hank Stanley roared. "Oh man that's precious!"

"The rest of the crew thought so too," CJ continued with a smile. "Uncle Mickey was so kind about it. Dad was mortified for a moment. Mom laughed. He told me to just say 'Uncle Mickey'. And that's how it's been ever since."

CJ stood up from the table.

"I'd better get a move on. I have one more stop to make then home to take a nap." She hugged Hank.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh no, thank YOU. I now have one on the Chief. Chet, why don't you see her out?" He winked at his lineman.

"You got it!" Chet took CJ's arm and escorted her out to her car.

"Thanks fellas! Johnny, I loved the burger," she called out. The crew laughed and waved back.

When they reached CJ's car, Chet handed her a set of keys. She looked at them, puzzled.

"You will sleep at my place. The Renaults can't reach you there. You need a good night's rest. Blue key is for the lobby, red is for the apartment door top lock, plain is for bottom lock. I'll be home Friday morning, so stay until then. If Cap comes up with a name, I'll call you."

He kissed her, not too deeply since he sensed the others were peeking.

"I'm going to take care of you. Been too wrapped up in my own crap."

CJ stroked his cheek.

"Other than thank you, and I love you, I don't know what else to say."

"You can say good morning to me on Friday," he winked. She laughed.

...

CJ had one other stop to make before escaping to Chet's place. She picked up some clothes, heard the Renault's attorney leave another annoying message, then let Mrs. Roselli know she would be away. CJ didn't tell her where, just in case the Renaults decided to show up and bother her.

"Dont' worry," the landlady said. "My sons will take care of anyone who is stupid enough to trespass. They know people too. By the way, Pete said some man was asking about you at the restaurant. He thinks it is a private investigator. He sent him on a-how do you say?- goose chase."

CJ had to laugh. Pete Roselli had his connections, and could send anyone on a goose chase.

Her final stop was Delancy's. She wanted to check in with "Chief" Statler and Waldorf. It had been a while, and she missed their banter.

Sure enough, "Chief" Waldorf held court at the bar. After a hug and a peck on the cheek, CJ told him her story. _It felt good to let it all go_, she thought after she finished.

Waldorf didn't say a word. He reached into his pocket and handed CJ a card.

_Jonathan Gregorios, Attorney at Law_

_Royal K. Destin, Attorney at Law_

_Estates, Wills, & Trust Specialists._

_1616 Lopez Drive Suite 51_

_555-555-1616_

"Statler and I run a law practice. Come in tomorrow morning. Let's nail these bastards for you, kiddo."

"But I-I thought you were retired firemen?"

"We are. When you come tomorrow, I'll tell you our story. For now, go to your boyfriend's house, get some sleep. And he's right, you should stay there for a few days at least, for some peace and quiet. Once you're our client, the harassment will stop."

CJ went home to Chet's. Her mind racing as she showered, put on pajamas and crawled under the covers. She did take a moment to call the station and tell Hank she found an attorney with a promise to give the whole story later. Also let Chet know she was okay and comfortable.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, be safe," she yawned.

"Sleep well."

She curled up and fell asleep to the sent of aftershave, no smoke, but that was just fine.


	15. Chapter 15

The Jenkins Girl

by Rosalind B

Chapter 14 - The Rescue Men

Last time: Cynthia was harassed by the Renaults. She found not just one, but a team of attorneys by fate's intervention.

The sunlight woke Cynthia up. She rolled over, looked at the clock. It was just 6:30am, plenty of time to get ready before heading to "Chief" Waldorf's (aka Jonathan Gregorios Attorney at Law) office. She shook her head and silently thanked whatever spirits sent her his way. The other reason CJ felt grateful was for her now official boyfriend Chester B. Kelly. It had been a rough few weeks, but with some patience, they kissed and made up. There was one phone call she had to make, even with the early hour. Before sleep took over the night before, CJ decided to contact the McConnikes before they left. It was better they hear from her before the Renaults decided to scare them.

"Good Morning, McConnike residence," Mary was already up and getting some last minute things into the overnight bags.

"Hi Aunt Mary."

"Cynthia! Are you all right? That crazy woman Elmira called here yesterday. She wouldn't say what she wanted, just kept insisting on speaking to you."

CJ sighed, "That's what I was afraid of." She proceeded to tell Mary about the trust, and the harassment, and her finding an attorney on her own.

"Hold on dear, Paul is up and he wants to speak with you also. I'm proud of you, but you need to relax." The next voice on the line was the chief's.

"CJ what's happening?" She repeated the story.

"That's what's happening? Hank Stanley was calling around discreetly asking about lawyers. I thought he was in trouble, so I confronted him. He finally admitted you were at the station, but didn't want to go into details."

_Bless Captain Stanley's heart, _CJ thought.

"I've heard of those guys. Retired firemen, not with the county though. They've helped a few widows and orphans with legal stuff," he replied.

Then the chief asked the big question, which really wasn't a question.

"Are you at Kelly's place?"

"Yes sir. He's on shift until tomorrow so I have the place to myself."

She heard the sigh on the other end.

"Good then. At least you're in a safe place. Relax as best you can. We'll see you when we get back."

_Well, that was an easy phone call._

CJ decided to eat some breakfast. She felt hungry for the first time in weeks. She rummaged through the cupboards.

Whole grain cereal

Oatmeal

Nutella

Seven-grain bread

Herbal de-caffeinated tea.

_Oh my lord, he is a health nut. And certainly stays "regular"._

The phone rang.

_No way._

"Kelly residence."

"Good morning Thia," Chet sang "How was your night?"

"Slept like a baby, thank you. Talked to Uncle Mickey a little while ago."

"Good, at least they won't worry while they're away. Hey, there's Froot Loops in the far right cabinet. I know you won't want my bland health food." he laughed. "And some Earl Grey is there too."

"Perfect! Thank you. I love you."

"Love you more. Now go eat!"

9:30 on the dot, CJ walked into her lawyer's office. Jonathan"Waldorf" Gregarios greeted her. Royal "Statler" Destin joined them. Waldorf had the paper work in his hands and began to explain.

"Well we reviewed these stipulations. Frankly it's a crock of shit. That being said, it's a good thing you didn't sign or say anything to them. Even though this is a crock, since Mrs. Renault was the executor of your father's will-and there's no evidence of manipulation there-we will have to go to court and get this revoked."

CJ nodded her head.

"Okay, but just what are they trying to do?"

Statler explained the next part.

"Well the Renaults are claiming you don't have experience with money matters. I'm betting they have no idea you run a successful business. Also they want you to demonstrate "moral" behavior-no living with someone unless married."

"They're crazy," she whispered.

"Yes they are, which is why we are going to a judge. We won't have a court date until next week, after your birthday, but that's okay," Statler continued.

Waldorf chimed in, "We're headed to court now to file the demand for review and denial of the contract. Stay at your boyfriends place until tomorrow. After court, we're sending cease and desist letters to the Renault's and the attorney. If they try to contact you after that, we can tell the judge they violated. That will help in your favor."

CJ nodded again, then asked, "So you promised to tell me how you guys met?"

Statler/Royal started. "We were rescue men. Sort of the precursor to paramedics. But we couldn't treat a victim. Just get them in the ambulance. Junior here, broke his leg."

"I have the hardware in my knee. Couldn't work anymore," Waldorf chimed in.

Statler continued, "Then I busted a shoulder. That did it for my career too. We both qualified for the GI bill, so we went back to school."

"Awesome," CJ said. Her hands shook. Statler leaned in and held them.

"Everything's gonna be fine. We've got it from 'll have to come to court, and we'll be there with you."

CJ nodded, "Got it. What do I owe you both? Do you take installments?"

"Just $100 for filing fees, that's all," Waldorf replied.

CJ wrote out a check. "Thank you both so much. I feel lighter already."


	16. Chapter 16

The Jenkins Girl

by Rosalind B

Chapter 16 - Happy Un-Birthday

Last time: Statler and Waldorf took CJ as a client.

It was Saturday morning. Chet had his oatmeal, CJ moved on to CocoPuffs.

"Sure you don't want some?" she taunted.

"Do you really want me on a sugar high?" he laughed.

"But it makes the milk chocolate. That's the fun part," she then slurped the milk from the bowl.

"You are such a kid. I love it," he put his face in his hands and watched her.

CJ noticed the thoughtful look on Chet's face.

"Wha? Did I spill some?" She looked down her t-shirt, chocolate milk on her upper lip.

"Nope. Was just thinkin'. What do you want to do today? Anything special?"

CJ shook her head, then drank the last of the milk.

"I want to go back to the studio. I miss it. Don't get me wrong, I love being here with you but-"

"But you miss your space. I get it," he smiled. "I don't blame you."

The two lovebirds cleaned up after breakfast. Chet washed the dishes. CJ stepped behind him, wrapped her arms around his chest, and gently leaned on him. Her head rested on his left shoulder. She could feel his heartbeat in her chest. His chest and shoulder muscles were firm and steady. He may be the smallest man on A shift, but he was no slouch. Marco's muscles had more definition perhaps, but years of carrying hose and equipment in combination with "healthy" eating kept Chet in shape. She slid her hands a little further south, just to his belt.

He smiled, but continued his task.

"I know today's your birthday Thia," he rinsed a plate. "Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else? A movie maybe? Fancy dinner? Roselli's maybe?"

CJ didn't answer for a few moments.

"I don't really celebrate my birthday. Too many sad things happened that day. Lost Mom one month before my 11th, then Daddy right before my 15th. The best birthday was the emancipation hearing at my 16th. On my 18th, and 21st I was working and going to school, so it was just good to be alive. To be honest, I wouldn't know how to celebrate." She returned her head to his shoulder. Chet finished the dishes, but didn't want to break the embrace. He enjoyed these "just hold me" moments. He put his hands over hers.

"Well, why don't we start over? I could show you how to celebrate. After we go back to your place, let me figure out something."

CJ walked back into her studio. Chet stayed at the door, watching her run her hand over the furniture, the kitchen counter. _It's as if she's looking to be certain everything is safe._

CJ opened the windows. Chet looked in the refrigerator.

"Wow. It's really clean in here."

CJ laughed. "Looks like Mrs. Roselli came by. The last time I was away she emptied the fridge so I wouldn't return to spoiled food."

"You're like the 'other' daughter then?" he smiled back.

"More like the 'only' one. She has only three sons. She wanted a daughter, but it didn't happen." CJ continued her inspection. The paint area was as she left it. The darkroom was fine. Satisfied, CJ returned to the kitchen.

"Well since we have no food, I guess we'll have to go out and celebrate as you suggested," she grinned.

Chet wanted to take her to Roselli's or some other fancy restaurant and show her off. Then he had second thoughts.

_If she really doesn't celebrate, better not force her to be social. And that stupid court date's coming up. _

"Since you're not up to being shown off yet, I'll head to the store and get some things. You just stay put and get re-acquainted with your stuff. This year we'll keep it low key. Next year'll be a big party." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Next year. I like the sound of that," CJ pur her arms around Chet and kissed him. It started gently, but soon became deep and passionate.

"Hurry back," she spun Chet around and pushed him out the door.

...

While Chet dashed around collecting the items he needed, CJ checked her answering machine. The shoe designer called, raving about the ad. A copy was on the way to her, and he wanted CJ exclusively for the next campaign.

_Okay, good news, nice birthday surprise, though I wish he'd let me take the photos instead._

The next message was from Jonathan Gregorios.

"Hi Cynthia. We got lucky. The hearing is set for next Thursday, 9:15am. It's going to be an administrative judge hearing the case, so it'll be just us, the Renaults and their attorney. Less drama. The cease and desist went out also. Call us Monday and we'll fit you in to review what will happen. Happy Birthday!"

_Okay, I can deal with that._

The third message was from Elmira Renault.

"Cynthia. We received the cease and desist letter. It's a shame you've decided to let someone else talk you into hurting your own interests. Nevertheless, we wish you a happy birthday. You won't hear from us again until the hearing."

_Well, that was a backhanded birthday wish. Considering she's never wished me one before._

Then the knock on the door.

"Thia!" Mrs. Roselli stood on the porch with a tin pan. "Buon compleanno!(Happy Birthday!)"

CJ raced to the door, and let her landlady in.

"Oh you shouldn't have!"

"Yes, yes I should. You are like family. I would not let your birthday pass." CJ could smell the lasagna as she took the pan and put it in the oven. Mrs. Roselli handed her a bottle of wine.

"I'm off to the restaurant. Book signing. Your boyfriend will be here yes? You will not be alone like last year?"

"He's out getting some food," CJ hugged the older woman. "I will not be alone."

Twenty minutes later, the boyfriend returned with a bag of chinese food, balloons, and a small bakery box. As CJ giggled, Chet tied the balloons to her easel. The bakery box went into the refrigerator. Then he opened up the food containers and dished the dinner onto plates. He held out her dining chair, put a napkin on her lap. Poured a glass of wine. Gave her a deep kiss, then said,

"Okay birthday girl, dig in!"

Chinese take out never tasted so good to CJ.

After dinner, Chet again washed the dishes. He refused to let the birthday girl do them. Again, CJ gently leaned on him, with her arms around his waist. She told him about the messages. They laughed at Elmira's.

"She's crazy," Chet said. "I'll be glad when this is over."

"Makes two of us," she replied. She kissed his neck, then nibbled on his ear. She slid her hands to his belt, gently tugging on the buckle.

"When can I unwrap my present?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he whispered. She pulled him into the bedroom.

Chet was sound asleep. He and CJ made love just as passionately as their first non-date. CJ crept into the kitchen, took the small bakery box out of the refrigerator and opened it.

It was tiramisu, with piped frosting that spelled "Happy Birthday Thia". She started to cut it, but couldn't. Filled with emotion, CJ walked over to the photo of her parents. With one finger she traced their outlines. She smiled, whispered "Love you both.", and returned to the dessert.

It would be the last peaceful day that week. Between preparing for the hearing, and Chet returning to work, the next few days were a blur. But CJ wasn't the only one not having a peaceful week.

Elmira Jenkins-Renault was not sleeping well. A certain redhaired fireman visited her in her dreams. She would beg him to talk, give her some words of comfort. He said only

"Why?"


	17. Chapter 17

The Jenkins Girl

by Rosalind B

Chapter 17 - Cafe con Leche

Last time: CJ celebrated her birthday for the first time in a long time-with Chet.

CJ was back in her studio/apartment. She missed her place. While she loved Chet's neatness, his place was still a "guy's" place. Her apartment had frills, lace, paint and nice china. Nevermind that CJ owned just three dresses and only flannel pajamas. That was her dichotomy: tomboy due to the roughness of the last few years, but needing to let the "girly" out as part of her artistic side. She set up a fresh canvas and moved her easel onto the porch. The willow tree in the neighbor's back yard turned a radiant white/yellow. She began a light sketch to capture the shape, when the phone rang.

"Jenkins Photography."

"Hello, my name is James McElroy, assistant administrator at Rampart General Hospital."

"Do I owe a bill?" she asked.

McElroy laughed, "No not at all. The editor of the Local Press suggested you for a photo assignment. It's last minute I'm afraid. We're sponsoring a tour for some students, and our regular PR photographer is out sick. Would you be willing to come by and take some photos for the hospital newsletter? The tour is about an hour long. We just need some group shots and a few action ones."

CJ responded, "I'd love to. The staff has been wonderful to me. What time should I be there?"

"The tour starts at 1:30. If you could be here by 1, I can introduce you to the guide and let you know what areas we don't allow photos of."

"I'll be there with bells on Mr. McElroy."

"Thank you so much!"

CJ moved her easel back inside, put on a clean blouse and jeans, grabbed her mother's camera, extra film, and headed to Rampart.

...

Chet had a second session with Dr. Westin. He discovered that he was a visual learner.

"A who?" he asked the doctor.

"A visual learner is someone who learns through seeing things. For example, if you and another person were assigned to build a model airplane, you would simply look at the parts to find how they fit. The other person would read the instructions. For you reading the instructions would frustrate you."

Chet pondered the doctor's words.

"So that's why I could learn to operate machinery in the Army on the job. I was shown what to do. If I had to look at the manual it'd never work."

"Exactly."

Chet thought about the time he and Johnny tried to put the motorbike together. The manual drove him crazy.

"So Doc, how do I prepare for the engineer's test? If I learn visually I'll never pass."

"There are several methods you can use to prepare Chet. For instance, any diagrams you can find will help. Label the parts so you can associate the words with the picture. Color code key phrases in the study guide. The colors will help you retain what you need. At the test you will have to recall images and work from that. But you've been around fire engines enough that it shouldn't be difficult."

Back at the station, Chet watched Mike polish Big Red. He stood off to the side with a sketch pad, trying to draw the dials and levers. Mike sensed someone behind him and turned to see Chet attempting to sketch.

"Hope you're not sketching me Kelly. I'm no model," Mike grinned.

"Oh no, I was uh, sketching Big Red."

Mike's curiosity grew. He walked over to Chet and looked at the pad. On the pad was a big rectangle, with circles, semi-circles, and lines. Then two large circles at the bottom of the rectangle-wheels.

"The doc said I'm a visual learner. I need to see stuff to understand it better. I can't just use the manual-I'll never remember what's in it."

"So am I," Mike replied. He took Chet's rudimentary sketch and began adding details.

"Really? How did you pass the exam?"

"I envisioned the scenarios. I saw the gauges in my head. Plus I went to the training center and played around with some of the old engines. When recruits show up for their training, I got to run the engine as part of it. Gave me a chance to practice. Not everyone is allowed to do it, you have to request it and get it approved. But you've got enough time in, it should be fine. Ask Cap to help."

Mike finished his detailed sketch of Big Red. "Come here. Let's get this labeled."

He pointed to a gauge, "What's this?"

Chet answered, "Suction gauge"

Mike pointed to another, "This?"

"Um, compound pressure?"

Mike looked at his student. "You sure? You can't say 'um' at the oral exam."

"I'm sure," Chet's confidence grew.

Mike continued to test Chet's current knowledge and label the sketch.

"Okay, here's Big Red's map," he handed the sketch back to Chet. "Study that first. Next shift make sure you know what they all are called. Then I'll explain in more detail what they do and why. By the way, there's usually a course for boots called "Orientation for Valves and Gauges". See if you can get a copy of that study guide. Has a lot of diagrams in it."

Chet grinned at Mike. It was the first time he felt he had a chance at passing.

"Thanks Stoker! Really I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me till you pass the test. You may hate me as a tutor." Mike grinned back.

Neither noticed Hank leaning on the squad until he cleared his throat.

"Kelly aren't you cooking today?" Chet scampered into the kitchen. Hank turned to his trusted engineer.

"Real good of you to offer your help Mike."

Stoker shrugged. "He wants it bad Cap. I know how it feels. And I think it's not just for him."

Hank looked confused. Stoker continued.

"CJ. I think things are getting serious pretty fast. Probably wants to be less in the line of fire if they're going to be together."

"Mike, now I understand why you're so quiet. That's how you get the scoop on everyone." Hank patted his engineer on the back and headed to the kitchen.

"Gage, Desoto, it's time for the tour at Rampart. I'm taking you out of service for 2 hours."

"Got it Cap, thanks!" The two medics headed out.

...

CJ stopped at the base station. Her favorite doctor, Joe Early was chatting with Dixie.

"Hello there!" she greeted them with a big smile.

"Why hello stranger," Dr. Early gave her a hug, followed by Dixie. "What's happening? There's a rumor you're going to court?"

"Wow, news travels fast in these parts," CJ said "Yes, I do. My trust fund is in limbo. Long story."

"Well I hope it all works out for you," Dixie said. "You deserve that fund. But what are you doing here?"

CJ explained about the phone call and the request. Just as she finished, a man in a suit stepped off the elevator. He spotted the camera.

"Miss Jenkins?"

"Please call me CJ," they shook hands."Happy to be here and help out."

"Thanks again CJ. There are only a few restricted areas: ICU-for obvious reasons, Emergency treatment rooms, and the hospice area. If an Operating room is empty, then photos may be taken."

Johnny and Roy walked up just as McElroy finished his sentence.

"Ah, here's our tour guide-John Gage, Cynthia-"

"Jenkins! Hi CJ!" Johnny hugged his friend. CJ hugged Roy next.

"Well, you two know each other?" McElroy asked.

"Yep! CJ is my co-worker's fiance." CJ nearly dropped her camera, but held her composure when John winked at her. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see. The children will be here shortly. John you know what's off limits. I just told CJ about them. CJ, we'll need a group shot of John and the students, then a few of them interacting along the tour. After the tour, you can drop the film at my office. I'll have a check for a replacement and of course your time. I'll leave you to it." He shook CJ's hand again and left the three in the waiting area.

"Fiance?" CJ whispered.

"He was checking you out. Girlfriend wasn't strong enough." Johnny shrugged.

"I'll be in the cafeteria when the kids are done with you Junior," Roy laughed and headed out.

"Have you given tours before?" CJ asked.

"Oh yeah, it's easy, just show them a few rooms, get them some ice cream, say hello to a nurse or two."

Johnny had no idea the students were from the Los Angeles Renaissance School for the Gifted. Their first request was to witness heart surgery. The second was ICU, which fortunately for John was deemed off limits. They were allowed into the rehab department and grilled one of the physical therapists about recovery times. Dr. Morton was next to be questioned about his expertise, education and credentials. Fortunately he loved their interest and proved to be a good speaker. CJ got some photos of the students with the therapist, and Morton. They also grilled John about the paramedic program.

A slightly flustered John Gage suggested a quick snack before the students left. Once at the table, he dashed over to order the ice cream. CJ talked with the students about what their favorite subjects were. One young man studied CJ but didn't speak until he looked at her camera.

"Excuse me. Is that a CanonFlex?"

"Yes, it is." she replied.

"Are you a professional photographer?" a young girl asked.

"Yes I am."

The first boy opened up. "I like photography too. How long have you been a photographer? Did you go to school?" The other students joined in with questions. CJ answered them all, even after John returned with the ice cream.

Another student asked CJ a completely off topic question.

"Are you and Mr. Gage cousins?"

"No we're not sweetheart."

The student pondered for a moment.

"But you almost have the same color. What are you?" It was pointed yet innocent question.

"My mother was black, my father was Irish."

"So what is that called?"

Johnny's spoon stopped in mid scoop. CJ thought for a moment.

"Cafe con Leche."

Finally, the pair were rescued by the teacher and chaperone.

"Thank you Mr. Gage! Thank you CJ!" They waved and headed back to the lobby.

Johnny and CJ finished their ice cream. Roy joined them with his own lunch.

"So Johnny, what are you? I'm half black half Irish."

"Mom was American Indian, Dad was white. But I didn't know him well."

CJ nodded.

"Do you get stared at?" Johnny asked.

"When I was little, Mom and I would get the stares. Some of Dad's shift mates were thrown for a loop when they finally saw photos. Mom told me once they met me, it didn't matter. Word was Jenkins has a cute kid, and a hot mama wife." She laughed.

"Mom and Dad had a hard time when they first married, even here in California. They didn't dare travel to Mom's family in North Carolina. Interracial marriages are still illegal there.

Lately, I get stares in certain places, like the hair salon, or an upscale boutique. Now that I'm doing the LaFrance shoe ads, people call me 'exotic'."

"Like some kinda parakeet," John laughed.

"Yep." she smiled. "What about you? Do you get a hard time?"

Johnny took a breath. A lot of bad memories of his first few years in the department flooded him.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Especially my first year. I was the resident 'redskin'. Didn't' make for an easy probation. Lotta people whispering 'half-breed' behind my back. Still don't trust people easily."

Roy sat still. He was upset.

"I can't believe people who are supposed to save others can be that stupid and cruel," he said.

"Roy, they're still people, with prejudices and attitudes. Not everyone in the department has good intentions, some just want a stable job. You should know that."

Roy finally nodded his head. "Yeah I guess you're right Junior. You know how I am."

Johnny laughed, "Yeah Pally, you're a complete optimist. That's why I'm glad you're my partner."

Roy looked at his watch. "Speaking of, we better go back in service. CJ, see you soon." They all hugged, and the two partners headed back to work. CJ turned in her film, and headed back the the studio.

Michael Renault hung up the phone. "No need to worry dear. We got Judge Harrison. Those attorneys have no chance. Cynthia will have to sign and then she will have no choice than to allow us into her life."

Elmira nodded, but didn't answer.

Her husband put his hand on her shoulder. "It's for her own good dear. You said yourself she's been without proper guidance for too long."

"Yes dear you're right. I made a terrible mistake all those years ago. I have to make it right. I'm going to lay down for a nap."

She closed her eyes, sleep came, but only for a little while.

_He was in his dress uniform, sitting on a bench._

_"Charlie? Charlie is that you?"_

_His head turned to her voice._

_"Why?" he said._

_"Charlie I'm trying. I'm reaching out to her."_

_He shook his head, stood up and walked away into the mist._

"Charlie!" Elmira woke up with a start.


	18. Chapter 18

The Jenkins Girl

by Rosalind B

Chapter 18 - Order in The Court

**Last Time: The Renaults are certain they're doing what's best for CJ. But are they really ready?**

Frank Medford volunteered to swap with Chet so he could end up with Friday and Saturday off. Chet already scheduled a vacation day for Thursday. There was no way he wouldn't be in court with CJ. Mike decided not to tutor Chet on Wednesday, they're last scheduled shift.

"Your mind is no where near Big Red," Mike told him. "Just keep it together for today. I know you're nervous."

"Thanks Stoker. Does it show that much?"

"Hmm, let's see. Mustache twitchin', running hand through hair constantly, paying no attention to what anyone's saying-except Cap, and you ate Roy's cooking. Yeah, it shows." The engineer patted his friend on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay Chet, no matter what happens. I've got a feeling about it. What time is the hearing?"

"It was supposed to be 9:15, but the court clerk rescheduled it for 11:00. Which is fine, gives me more time to get dressed and be there. I think I'ma wear my dress uniform."

Mike just nodded. Roy walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the coffee pot.

"Mike did you make the coffee?"  
>"Yep."<p>

"Good. Johnny's is awful-sometimes," he grinned. Marco and Johnny joined them in time to hear Roy's comment.

"What's awful?"Marco asked.

"Gage's coffee," Chet winked.

"Is not!" Johnny whined.

Cap walked in. "What 'is not'?"

"They said my coffee is awful. It is not."

"Is too," Cap laughed, "But not all the time."

The tones sounded. "Squad 51, woman trapped in a banister. 1212 Adam Street, Cross street Nimlek Place. Time out 10:35."

"This oughta be a doozy," Roy took the call slip and the boys headed out.

Chet got up from the table.

"I'm gonna take care of the dorm."

Mike, Cap, and Marco stayed behind at the table.

"Cap, he's nervous," Marco stated the obvious. "I'll meet them at the courthouse tomorrow. Chet doesn't know. It's early right?"

Mike looked up, "The hearing got changed to 11:00. Chet just told me. And I planned to go too. Chet's wearing his dress blues. I will too."

Cap chimed in, "So am I. I'll tell Gage and Desoto."

"I know Chet can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but it's good that we'll be there. There was a time he felt he ticked everyone off so no one cared." Marco sipped his coffee.

Mike nodded. "We hit Delancy's afterward, no matter what the outcome. Comfort food may be in order."

"Jenkins Photography."

"Hi Thia."

"Hello handsome. You okay?" Chet could hear CJ smiling.

"Yep, I'm fine. Tomorrow's the big day. You okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine. Weird, no nerves at all. May I ask you something CB?"

Chet hesitated for a moment. "Sure doll, what is it?"

"Are you happy?" she asked.

Chet took a moment to consider the question. "Do you mean with you? Or in general?"

"Both," she replied.

"Well with you, I'm over the moon. Yes, it's been bumpy at times. We worked things out and moved on. In general, yeah, I'm happy. There's one thing I really want to achieve at present, but otherwise, things are moving along fine."

"So, even if I lose tomorrow-" CJ began to ask.

"Hold it missy! First of all, you're not going to lose. And if by some weird twist of fate you do, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still working on kissing those scars away."

CJ blushed and giggled.

"Okay, just had to ask. I do enjoy nibbling on your shoulders. Glad to hear that can continue."

"Um, this conversation is getting a little heated," Chet blushed "Gotta get back to work."

CJ laughed. "Go on, get to work. See you Friday." She had no idea Chet would be at the courthouse.

...

Attorneys Gregarios and Destin met their client in the courthouse lobby. CJ was dressed in a blue wrap dress, short white gloves, and matching shoes courtesy of LaFrance.

"Okay, this is it. Remember, stay calm. Jon and I will do most of the talking anyway. If all goes well, this should take about an hour."

CJ just nodded. She was calm up until this point. Her stomach started to knot at the thought of seeing the Renaults. The clerk directed them to the probate judge's department. They stopped in front of Room 223, Judge Robertson. His assistant opened the door and directed them to their seats at the table. Across from them the Renaults were seated along with David Snark, their attorney.

"Judge Robertson will be with you momentarily. The court officer is here only because this is still considered a courtroom, even though this is adminstrative. Please be comfortable."

Michael Renault raised his hand.

"Excuse me, but this hearing was supposed to be with Judge Harrison isn't it?" he winked at the assistant.

The clerk's face showed no amusement.

"Judge Harrison excused himself from this case due to familiarity with one of the parties."

She walked out of the room. The Renaults looked at each other, then at their attorney. Snark shrugged his shoulders.

CJ whispered to Gregarios, "Familiarity?"

"Harrison was a business parter with Mr. Renault a few years back. Statler caught it when we saw the appointment. We filed a motion, and the chief clerk rescheduled us to Robertson."

Judge Robertson walked into the conference room. No robe, just a dark suit. He carried a file with the label "Jenkins v. Renault".

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Judge Robertson. I'll be prociding over this case today. Before we get started I need to be certain all the parties involved are present. We have Miss Cynthia Charlene Jenkins, correct?"

CJ answered, "Yes sir."

"And you have counsel with you, Mr. Destin, and Mr. Gregarios?"

"Yes sir, we represent Miss Jenkins."

"And we have Mr. Michael Renault, Mrs. Elmira Jenkins-Renault, and their counsel Mr. Snark, correct?"

"Yes your honor," Snark answered. "My clients are here only to protect the neice they love."

CJ fought the urge to roll her eyes. She looked down at the table instead.

"We'll get to that in a moment, Mr. Snark," Judge Robertson looked over his glasses as a warning. He continued.

"We have a court officer, and court reporter present. The officer is for everyone's protection, the reporter will keep the record of this proceeding for the court." He opened the file. "Now let's start with you Miss Jenkins. I've read your counsel's filing, but I'd like to hear in your own words what your concerns are. You can consult your attorneys if you like, but right now I just want to have a better understanding from both sides."


	19. Chapter 19

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

**No copyright infringement is intended. Emergency! Is owned by Universal/Mark VII . I don't own these characters, just taking them out to play. No profit from this work, only personal enjoyment.**

Chapter 19 - Order in The Court2

**Last time: The Renault's plan to get a 'friendly' judge backfired. The hearing began.**

CJ told her side of the case. She explained how the letter arrived in the mail stating that there was a trust fund, but the trustees placed stipulations on transferring the money.

"Did you know before this that there was a trust fund for you Miss Jenkins?" the judge asked.

"No sir, I didn't know anything had been left."

"Mrs. Renault never spoke to you about it?"

"No sir, I haven't had contact with Mrs. Renault in ten years."

The judge looked over his glasses at CJ.

"Why is that?"

"I was in foster care right after my father was killed. Mrs. Renault told me she couldn't care for me, so I was placed."

"And she didn't attempt to contact you after placement?"

"No sir."

Snark interrupted, "Your honor my client did want to contact Miss Jenkins, but Miss Jenkins couldn't mesh with her foster care family and sought emancipation. Therefore my client couldn't find her."

"Mesh?" CJ's eyes began to narrow. Waldorf put his hand on hers.

"Easy there, he's just trying to upset you and make you say something to twist it."

"Depsite her counsel's advice, the fact is Miss Jenkins was a runaway. Showing a propensity for irresponsible behavior," Snark continued.

Judge Robertson let Snark speak. Then he turned to CJ again.

"I'm still listening to your side. Did you run away, or legally emancipated?"

"Legally sir. There is a copy of my empancipation in the file."

"And why did you pursue emancipation?"

"Physical and sexual abuse by a member of the foster family."

The room fell silent for a moment.

Snark spoke up,"Obviously she still has issues that may cloud her judgement. Aren't you seeing a psychiatrist?"

CJ's eyes widened. She didn't answer, unsure if Snark was bluffing.

"That has no bearing on what's happening now," Statler objected. "Our client is a productive member of the community. She has her own business, pays taxes, put herself through undergraduate and graduate studies."

"You have a graduate degree?" Elmira asked.

"Yes," came the icy reply.

"El-it's not our turn," Michael took her arm.

The judge flipped a few pages in the folder.

"Your father was a fireman correct?"

"Yes sir."

"For the county of Los Angeles?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you receive any survivor benefits from the department?"

"No."

Judge Robertson looked up. "Did they say why?"

"The department required a signature from Mrs. Renault and a bank account set up," Statler replied. "None was provided for our client."

"So how did you manage Miss Jenkins?"

CJ didn't answer, the question brought up memories of very rough times.

"Miss Jenkins?"

"I had to waitress, clean offices, apply for scholarships. One of my father's friends sponsored me and helped me finish high school and college. It was worth it, because now I appreciate hard work."

The judge scribbled something on his notepad.

"And just so I understand, you never saw your father's will before today?"

"Yes sir."

Judge Robertson turned to the Renaults.

"Mrs. Renault, I'd like to ask you a few questions now. Since Charles was your brother-."

Snark interrupted the judge.

"The Renaults authorized me to speak on their behalf your honor."

"I'm sure they did, but I need specific information from Mrs. Renault," with that the judge stopped Snark in his tracks.

"Mrs. Renault, do you have any other siblings?"

Elmira sat up very straight.

"No, it was just Charles and myself."

"So Miss Jenkins is your only niece on that side of the family."

"Yes."

"And was there a reason you didn't take her in after your brother's death?"

Elmira stared at CJ.

"We felt he married beneath him. My husband and I at the time felt she wouldn't be a good fit with us."

The judge raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. Statler and Waldorf looked at each other.

_She just dug a big hole_, CJ thought.

"Of course now I realize that was a mistake. Cynthia is my niece. We do want her to be taken care of but-"

"But?"

"Well, we need to be sure she is truly capable. Working your way through college is all well and good, but the fact that she's doing racy clothing ads, risking life and limb to take photos and spending time with blue collar men makes us concerned."

Waldorf nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Your honor, that is the most disrespectful thing I've heard in a courtroom! Our client had no choice but to take care of herself. There is nothing racy about modeling shoes. Taking photos from a bridge wearing a safety harness is perfectly legal. The men part I won't even justify with a response."

Snark jumped in with, "Your client has been observed entering and leaving a specific apartment with a gentleman. We discovered he is Firefighter Chester B. Kelly-"

"Don't you dare!" CJ left her seat and snapped at Elmira. "Don't you dare bring him into this drama!"

"He's already in it Cynthia," Michael Renault said. "You're sleeping with some low income blue collar worker. He's just a lineman! How do we know he won't try to get-"

"Enough! You've badgered our client enough!" Statler/Destin interrupted. "It's bad enough you harrased her with phone calls four, five times a day, driving her to stay with someone to get peace and quiet. Now you try to bring a totally innocent person into this! Your honor, the bottom line, is the fund belongs to our client. No trust fund should have stipulations, especially since the receipient is over the age of 21."

"I'm protecting my brother's legacy," Elmira sniffed.

Again, the room fell silent at Elmira's stubborn statement. Judge Robertson decided to let the two women hash it out. He sensed it was more than money at stake.

Finally CJ asked,

"Did it ever occur to you, Mrs. Renault, that your brother's legacy is sitting across the table? Until a few weeks ago, I never received a phone call, card, nothing. Then you show up at the memorial service acting as if nothing was wrong-"

"Well if you hadn't been so riled up I could have told you about this then! We're trying to help you improve here. This money Charles wanted you to have to move forward, not let some average Joe make you squander. Sign the agreement already! Stop being some poor little lost girl."

CJ leaned back in her chair. She looked at the Renaults. She looked at the judge.

"As I said, your brother's legacy is sitting here listening to you insult her. I stopped being a little lost girl a long time ago. As for the "blue collar worker" what color was Dad's uniform? Do you even remember? I'm not signing anything. Period."

CJ stood up to leave. "Do what you want. However, from what I can see, you're the type of people who like seeing their names on buildings. So you should donate the money to the clinic that now occupies the Patterson Factory grounds. Just put it in Dad's memory so you can see his "legacy" in concrete."

CJ walked to the door. The court officer opened it for her.

Snark turned to Waldorf and Statler.

"You're letting your client walk?"

"We told our client do to what she felt best. We support her decision."

Judge Robertson finally spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is more going on here than just money. However that is for a family counselor to figure out. I'm calling a 20 minute recess then render a decision. Mr. Destin, please ask your client not to leave the building yet. Dismissed for now."

Chet sat in the waiting area. He fidgeted with his hat.

_It's taking too long in there. Wait, who's yelling? Oh man that's Elmira. _

It became quiet again, then Chet saw a vision walk out of one of the courtrooms. CJ, in her blue dress and cute shoes.

He didn't say anything, just opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

"It's a mess," she whispered. "I can't go into details now."

Chet knew she decided to give up the trust.

"It's okay Thia, I'm not going anywhere. Do what you need to."

CJ looked over Chet's shoulder to see the other members of A shift.

"What are you guys doing here?"she smiled.

Chet turned around to see his friends behind him, in dress uniforms.

"We had to support you,"Captain Stanley said. "Chief McNinny is still away," he grinned.

CJ reached out and hugged each man. Roy was last.

The attorneys and the Renaults walked out of the room. Elmira watched Roy hugging CJ.

But it wasn't Roy.

Roy looked up and noticed Elmira. He studied her.

Elmira saw Roy looking at her, but her mind didn't register Roy.

She saw Charlie Jenkins.

Her brother, holding his daughter, looked at Elmira. Her red-haired brother with the silly grin, who loved who he wanted, cherished his family and his band of brothers. Who suspected that one day his daughter may need help that he wouldn't be around to give. Who entrusted her to fulfill that obligation.

Cynthia was her father's daughter. She loved who she loved, cherished him and his friends.

She heard his voice in her head.

"Why?"

She turned to Snark.

"If the judge finds in her favor, no appeal. As a matter of fact, go tell the judge to rip up the agreement."

"What? Elmira are you kidding?" her husband asked "We agreed that-"

"I don't care! Snark, earn your pay and do as you're told!"

Statler and Waldorf watched the exchange, then caught up with CJ.

"Hey Cynthia, stick around. The judge wants you present when he gives his decision."

CJ sighed, "Okay." She returned to Chet's embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, the court officer approached.

"Judge Robertson will see you now."


	20. Chapter 20

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 20 - For Love or Money

**Last time: Court was in session, and it was a hot mess. CJ walked away from the trust. Elmira's wall began to crack.**

The combatants and their counsel returned to the courtroom. CJ and Elmira refused to look at each other. Snark and Waldorf looked ready to take ten paces then draw.

Judge Robertson took his place, then the assistant motioned for everyone to sit.

"Your honor?"CJ addressed the judge.

"Yes Miss Jenkins?"

"I apologize for storming out. I normally wouldn't run from a courtroom, but I didn't want to say something I'd regret."

He nodded, "I accept your apology Miss Jenkins, thank you. Next time you're in a courtroom, remember not to leave until you are dismissed."

The judge opened the file. He motioned to his assistant to stand by. The court reporter resumed her seat and nodded to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the hearing of Jenkins vs. Renault is back in session. I have heard enough from both sides. During the recess I reviewed the paper work, and made a phone call to check facts. Miss Jenkins, you are willing to walk away from a substantial amount of money. I have determined that is not necessary."

CJ's eyes were wide. She looked at Waldorf, but he kept a straight face.

"Mr. Snark indicated his clients want the stipulations removed," Robertson continued, "And it is just as well. Your counsel was right, a trust assigned to an adult cannot have stipulations. No matter what the recipient's lifestyle, as long as there is no proof of mental incapacitation, or illegal activity. There is none here."

Elmira looked down at the table, defeated yet relieved. She did what her brother wanted, that will have to do.

"There is also the matter of survivor benefits from the Fire Department. I called headquarters. When you emancipated yourself, they did lose track of you. They are holding approximately $14,000 for you. That's $200 per month from age 15 to 21. Mr. Gregarios, you need to contact this person and help your client make arrangements to receive these funds." The judge handed Waldorf a form. He closed the file and rested his hands on top.

"Before I close this hearing, allow me to say a few what I see, this battle is between two women who miss a very important person in their lives. Both of you wanted what each of you felt Charles Jenkins wanted." Elmira looked up at CJ. The judge went on.

"From a legal standpoint, I only have what was instructed in the will and trust. And believe me, it's a good thing Charles Jenkins had them. I see so many families come into court without these items. It's much more heartbreaking than this hearing. Over the years, a judge can see when there is malice or miscommunication. This case has no malice. Stubborness, yes. Distance, yes. But nothing a series of sit down honest talking sessions can't help. Will you live happily ever after? I don't know. But I can certainly tell that this relationship can become-if nothing else, cordial. With that ladies and gentlemen, by my order, based on the law of the state of California, City of Los Angeles, the trust ordered by the late Charles Jenkins shall be awarded to his daughter Cynthia Charlene with no stipulations. Also, the survivor benefits from the Los Angeles County Fire Department will be released upon receipt of the form given to Miss Jenkins' counsel. Good luck to you all. Case is closed. Parties are dismissed."

After Judge Robertson left the room, the court officer opened the door and allowed the parties to depart. Chet and the guys waited at the end of the hall. CJ and her attorneys began walking toward them, when Elmira called out.

"Cynthia?"

CJ turned around. She studied Elmira for a moment. She noticed something.

A tear running down Elmira's face.

She noticed something else.

"You have Dad's hair color."

"You have his tenacity. And his length of hair. I could never get mine that long. I don't hate you. I just didn't know what to do, what you did with your life."

CJ realized the judge was right. No malice, just misunderstanding. She tentatively hugged the older woman. Elmira gasped in surprise and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to call you 'aunt'. It's been too long."

"That's alright. Just call me Elmira. Just one step at a time. And when you're ready, we can have lunch one day. I have mementos and photos of Charlie you should see. And you have three cousins to meet." Elmira looked up and saw Chet and the others.

"Your young man is waiting. Maybe one day we can all sit down over a beer."

With that the Renaults left. Chet stepped up to CJ and hugged her.

"What's wrong Thia?" he noticed CJ's shocked face.

"She likes beer! Whoulda thunk it? That big hat and glove wearing woman likes beer!" CJ cracked up laughing.

As Mike suggested, CJ, Waldorf, Statler and the guys had lunch at Delancey's. Waldorf and Statler swapped stories with A shift. Johnny Gage stayed uncharacteristically quiet. CJ noticed, but didn't call him out. Instead she made a mental note to ask him later. Chet snapped her out of her thoughts by holding a fork full of Shepard's Pie in front of her.

"Try this," he guided the fork into her mouth.

"Mmm..good," she said.

Johnny watched them and smiled to himself. CJ and Chet seemed very relaxed together, as if they'd known each other years and not just months.

_Maybe one of these days, I'll find someone like that, or they'll find me, _he thought.

He didn't know there was someone already, waiting for their chance. He felt a kick under the table.

"Sorry Gage, legs too long I guess."

"No worries Stoker."


	21. Chapter 21

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 21 - Practice Run

**Last time: CJ won the court battle. She and Elmira decide to try to be cordial. The gang had lunch at Delancey's.**

CJ crawled into bed.

"What a day. I'm beat." She pulled the covers over her and Chet, then snuggled up to him. Resting her head on his chest, she asked, "Hey, with all the ruckus, I almost forgot-how's the exam tutoring going?"

Chet rolled onto his side, facing her.

"Well, Stoker's helping me memorize the dials and gauges. I signed up to volunteer at the training center. The recruits will be my linemen, while I work on of the old engines."

"That's great! I'm happy for you. I can hear the excitement." She stroked his chest.

"Stoker said I should practice as much as possible." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Mmm..really? What would practice entail?" she sucked his lips then went in for a deep kiss.

"Well.."

Chet arrived next shift and handed Mike Stoker a small box.

"Don't get any ideas, they're from CJ."

Mike opened the box to find fresh baked peanut butter cookies-his favorite.

The note said:

_You're one hell of a tutor._

_Love,_

_CJ_

Stoker laughed and tucked the note into his pocket. He was already dressed, so he went out into the kitchen to put the cookies out and wait for roll call. Johnny noticed the smile.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary Mike. What gives?"

"Got a present. Cookies."

"Nice! Who from?"

Mike showed Johnny the note.

"I think today's study session is going to be interesting," Gage said."Let's see if he can keep a straight face."


	22. Chapter 22

The Jenkins Girl

by RosalindB

Chapter 22 - A Lateral Move

**Thank you all for following along! Here's the wind up.**

CJ rushed home from her appointment with Dr. Westin. She had begun to wind down her therapy to twice a month instead of every week. Once she and Elmira began to talk, her anxiety and stutter eased away. Plus, CJ began volunteering at the newly renovated Charles Jenkins Wellness Center. With Elmira's blessing, half the trust went to the center. The other half, with the survivor's benefit was put in savings and some investments.

CJ's latest photo project won a spot in a new up and coming gallery. Several of the photos sold. People have a thing for firemen and action photos, she discovered. One of them was a portrait Johnny Gage took of her and Chet. She'd visited the station a few weeks before Chet's exam. As usual Chet escorted her back to her car. As they entered the bay, Chet gave her a hug next to Big Red. Johnny grabbed CJ's camera.

"Hold it! That's a sweet pose. Right there, put your head on his shoulder CJ."

Click.

With Chet's permission, she included the shot in the display. Naturally Johnny received full credit. Several offers came for the print, but that particular shot was not for sale. Several requests came in for Johnny to take portraits of his fellow firefighters and their families; a sweet bonus for the camera happy medic.

But today the Engineer Exam results were due. Chet was on duty.

_Just as well_, CJ mused. _He should hear the answer in person from Captain Stanley, not over the phone. _

She paced by the phone. _Should have come in this morning, what's taking so long?_

CJ didn't know the boys were busy. Several runs kept them out of the station most of the morning. She also didn't know Chief McConnike was waiting for the crew. He'd decided to deliver the news with Stanley. Finally, the crew returned to quarters from a difficult MVA.

They all hesitated upon seeing the chief.

"Go clean up gentlemen, I'm in no hurry. Looks pretty bad from the blood on your gear. I'll stand you down for a bit. It's almost lunch time, I promised Lopez I'd eat with you all today." He called into dispatch and stood the station down for 2 hours.

Chet spied the envelope. His stomach went into knots while he jumped into the shower. The others kept quiet, secretly hoping it was good news for their crew-mate.

As they headed back to the kitchen, Marco patted Chet on the back, still silent. Johnny and Roy crossed their fingers and nodded.

It was Mike who spoke.

"Good luck, you busted your ass for this one."

Hank and the chief spoke briefly, then called out, "Kelly, come on in."

Chet stepped into his captain's office.

"Close the door pal. Have a seat."

Chet did his best to look confident, but his mustache began to twitch. He bit his lip to hold himself together.

"Well I have the results," Cap began. "I want to say I know you worked your butt off for this test. Stoker said you really showed you wanted to pass this time. All of us are proud of your effort." He took a breath, and set the score sheet in front of Chet.

"Unfortunately son, you just missed it. Five points."

Chet couldn't speak. He wanted to crawl into the hose bed, but couldn't. Finally he croaked out, "I see."

Stanley did his best to comfort his lineman.

"Look Chet." The crestfallen student looked at the score. "Last time you ranked 74 out of 78. This time you're 35 out of 80. That's a HUGE improvement. Only 5 guys ahead of you at the end of the promotion list. This is nothing to be ashamed of."

Chief McConnike chimed in.

"Captain's right. This is-as my niece would say-awesome. I've heard about the tutoring from Stoker, and your work at the training center. Richardson, the instructor you're assisting, is very impressed. The recruits are soaking up everything you say. I'm confident that the next round, you'll make it. Just keep up with the practicing. Even if by some weird chance you don't, Richardson could use another instructor. We have some recruits who need help. They can work the tools, but have trouble with the manuals. Since Stoker's been teaching you with the ah-what is it called again?-"

"Visual method," Chet filled in.

"Yes! We need someone that can teach that way. It would be a lateral move, if you find you're interested."

Marco timidly knocked.

"Excuse me sirs, but the tacos are almost ready." He looked to Chet, but couldn't see his friend's face.

"We'll be right there Marco, thanks," Stanley said.

"I'm going to grab a seat fellas," Chief McConnike said. He patted Chet's shoulder. "You did well Kelly. Believe me your hard work is noticed and appreciated. And by the way, it took me three tries before I passed." He headed to the kitchen, leaving Stanley a moment alone with Chet.

Chet remained silent.

"Talk to me pal," Stanley said. "I can see it's killin' you."

"Don't get me wrong Cap. I'm happy that people realize I can be serious and work for what I want. And yes, the score wasn't that bad-"

"But?"

"But it still smarts. I really wanted to be able to propose with something to offer."

Stanley's eyebrows went up.

"Propose?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask CJ to marry me, but if I'm still just a lineman, what have I to offer her? She's outta my league as it is."

Hank sat back in his chair, thinking.

"I was a lineman when I proposed you know. My wife is college educated too. She writes. Articles, book reviews stuff like that-under another name. When we met, she was out of my league so to speak. I didn't go to college, Army, some college classes when I got out, but no degree. Came straight to the fire service. Didn't know what she saw in me. When I finally told her how I felt, you know what she said?"

Chet shook his head.

"She was pissed off! Said 'Henry Stanley! I will decide who is good enough for me. Understood? I said yes ma'am. She said fine, we'll pick out the ring next week. That was 10 years ago."

Chet couldn't help but laugh. Someone putting Captain Stanley in his place. Stanley laughed along.

"Chet, don't wait until you think you're worthy. In our line of work, well, heaven forbid something happens before you have the chance. Life is way too precious." He stood up and stretched. "Come on, let's get those tacos before Chief McNinny finishes them."

"Be careful Cap, don't slip in front of him."

...

CJ waited for Chet to speak. He finally called her with the news, but she could tell he was hurt. He was so close, it stung. When he arrived at her place after shift, he tried to put on a brave face. CJ decided to take a page from Dr. Westin's book, and just listen.

"Man, I was so close. When Cap told me five points I wanted to crawl under the hose bed. Facing the guys was tough. Especially Stoker-heck he was my tutor. I felt I let him down."

"So what did they say?"she asked.

"They were cool. Said sorry, wow you were so close, you're a shoe-in next time. Stuff like that. Stoker said he took the test three times too. And the Chief."

He looked at his beloved sitting on the other end of the couch, just listening.

"Thia I'm glad you're listening to me, but I could really use a hug." he laughed. She jumped to his side of the couch and snuggled against him.

"Thought you'd never ask," she smiled. "So when do you retake the exam?"

Chet sighed. "I'm not rushing. I think I know how I missed so there are just a few things to concentrate on. Also the training center is looking for another instructor. They can take me on even if I don't pass, then eventually I'll be promoted via experience and job title. It's a lateral move, but at least it's an option. You can finally say your husband is something other than a regular fireman."

CJ until that last sentence, was stroking Chet's arm. She froze.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said you can finally say-"

"Hold on Chester B. Kelly! You were stressing yourself to pass this test so you could be 'worthy' of me? Are you kidding?"

"Wait! The main reason I took the test was for ME. I'm tired of being just average. It hurts ME. However, you are the most important person in my life now. I want you to be proud too."

CJ took a breath.

"Okay, I get that you did this for yourself. That's how it should be. However, Chester B Kelly, I will decide who's worthy of me-understood?"

Chet froze. "Are all firemen's fiances like this? That's what Cap's wife said."

CJ had to laugh, "Sounds like a very wise woman. So when do we pick out rings?"

...

CJ and the other wives waited at the back of the hall. The Department Chief spoke about duty, valor, how the men before him had a right to be proud of their achievement. Her Uncle Mickey then stood with the Engineer's pins for the newly promoted. One by one, the thirty men stepped up, accepted their pin, shook the chiefs' hands then sat back down. Next to CJ sat Marco Lopez and his new wife. Marco decided to invest in a new restaurant after his last injury damaged his knee. The Roselli brothers were his partners.

"Does it feel weird being in civilian gear?" CJ whispered.

"Nope." he took his wife's hand with a smile.

Behind her sat Arson Investigator Michael Stoker, and John Gage, (who CJ finally told to "just be together already!"), Roy & Joanne Desoto, Elmira Renault, and Hank Stanley with his wife.

Finally the name she waited for.

"Chester B. Kelly-new Firefighter Instructor. Welcome."

"Whooooo! That's my husband!" Cynthia Jenkins-Kelly yelled, to the laughs of the entire room, and slight mortification of her husband. Chief McConnike shook his head.

"You're in for a wild ride Kelly."

"Yes sir. Never a dull moment."


End file.
